A Second Twilight
by Princess of Radiance
Summary: The Nobodies have mysteriously returned. Gathering together in confusion and mistrust, the original members realize not everything is as it was. Will eventually contain an OC or two. T for language and violence. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, man. First story. Hope you like. No one here belongs to me...yet. We'll see about OCs later. So...enjoy!

* * *

The World That Never Was sat silent and broken. Its remains had been damaged by the destruction of the Castle that had hung above its already shattered surface, and now rubble lay strewn across all of its neon-lit streets. Shadows and Neoshadows roamed rampant across the city, allowed to thrive after the destruction of Kingdom Hearts, the container that had kept the hearts which sustained them.

Suddenly, in the dim courtyard in front of the skyscraper that dominated the landscape, puddles of liquid Darkness began to form. First one, then two, then three, until twelve puddles bubbled beneath the streetlamps.

The twelve puddles roiled and seethed, and as if in unison, twelve sodden, shaking figures were spit out of them into the rain.

The Organization tremblingly pulled themselves to sitting positions, and looked around in disbelief.

It was a frightened, whimpering Demyx who finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"We…we all _died_…why are we…?"

Those words pulled the others out of their daze, and they all shook themselves as if trying to rid themselves of bad memories.

And then all hell broke loose.

Vexen was the one who began it, leaping at Marluxia with a wordless cry of fury. Then Zexion joined in, and Larxene as well. Lexaeus joined the tussle, attempting to pull his comrades off the two neophytes. Axel tried to get out of the way, frantically scooting backwards, but Saïx and Xaldin both went for him, his red hair soon disappearing under the larger men's forms. Xigbar seized Xaldin by an arm and tried to yank him away, and Luxord tried to grab Axel. Demyx just sat there, stunned at the sudden violence.

Suddenly, their leader's voice boomed out, stopping the fights dead.

"Stop this right now, all of you!"

Eleven stunned faces turned towards Xemnas. Their Superior had stood up, and, one hand clutching his head, was glaring at them all in quiet fury.

"What is this? Is your first instinct upon our return truly to fight amongst yourselves? What can you possibly be thinking?"

Vexen was the first to respond, his face contorted with rage.

"Superior, this- this- arrogant fool had me _killed! _He was attempting to overthrow the Organization!"

The others all exploded into protest at once.

"-Lord Xemnas, Axel was-"

"-liar and a traitor, Xemnas-"

"-shut up, I just wanted to see-"

"-did no such thing, Number Four, I merely-"

"-who's a liar, you foul, arrogant-"

"-little brat, I'm _so_ gonna-"

Xemnas clapped his hands twice, loudly, and the voices died down.

"I want to make this clear, _all_ of you. I will not stand for your petty squabbles about who killed whom and who committed what. We have returned, and we must focus on our present, not our past. Do we understand?"

The others nodded. Xemnas rubbed his temples and glanced at Xigbar. "Number Two, can you get us into the skyscraper? We will need sufficient shelter now that the Castle has been destroyed."

Those who didn't know turned sharply to look behind them, and five voices rose again in confusion. Xigbar waved a hand dismissively.

"So the Keyblade kid got to us here. Who cares? Stop whining, the skyscraper's probably comfier anyways."

The voices quieted, and with an odd glance at Xemnas, Xigbar strode to the double doors of the skyscraper, summoned one of his Arrowguns, and shot the door handle out. Pushing the glass door open, he motioned to the others.

"Come on, it's warm in here!"

With the promise of warmth, the entire Organization forgot their differences and scrambled for the door. Axel, the last in, hesitated a moment as if contemplating the option of making a break to Destiny Islands. Before he could act on it, Saïx, who had been standing in the doorway, snapped his fingers under the redhead's nose.

"Axel. Don't even think for a second you're off the hook. I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you, so don't try anything…foolish. Understand?"

Axel sighed softly and shrugged, making his way past Saïx. "Whatever, man. You do whatever you want. I'll be a good little boy, and keep out of trouble."

The last few Nobodies entered the foyer of the skyscraper, and joined the others in looking about them in amazement. The entrance hall was massive and extravagant, done in red and gold, with wood paneling and an elegant chandelier. An ornate staircase took up the entire back wall, and led up to a pair of intricate double doors that clearly led into a ballroom before spiraling up to higher floors. Hallways on either side of the foyer led deeper into its bowels, and fancy scarlet chairs and couches were scattered about tastefully.

"Wow…this is much nicer than the castle." Demyx noted, impressed.

Xemnas stepped forwards, examining their new surroundings, and then turned again towards Xigbar.

"Number Two. If you would please inspect the higher floors? Report back to me with details."

He turned towards Saïx. "And if you would investigate the lower floors, Number Seven?"

The two nodded, and went about their orders. After an hour or so of uncomfortable milling about the foyer, Xigbar and Saïx returned with their findings- the upper floors consisted of many small bedrooms, with the occasional meeting room or small ballroom. The highest levels were made up of simply a penthouse suite per floor, and all rooms were just as extravagant. As for the lower floors, they consisted of several massive kitchens, a large dining area, and storage rooms and pantries, all stocked with plenty of food; which, strangely enough, was not spoiled or moldy.

Xemnas, after silently listening to their reports, turned to the rest of the Organization.

"As we have just returned, it is clear that none of us at this time are in any physical condition to do anything productive. As such, you may all find a room to your liking, and rest. However, I expect you all to be in attendance tomorrow for an assembly in the master ballroom." He waved a hand.

"You are all dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

At those words, ten corridors opened, and ten Nobodies rushed to find a warm bed to sleep in. The only ones left in the foyer were Xemnas and Xigbar.

Xigbar turned towards Xemnas questioningly. "Hey, mister Master. What's all this about? All of a sudden, you're being…nice. It's kinda creeping me out, y'know?"

The Superior didn't answer, but merely opened a corridor, and motioned for Xigbar to follow. Both men entered, and came out atop the skyscraper, standing under the flickering screens.

"What's all this about, Xehanort?"

Still, there came no reply from the other man. He simply took several steps forward, and turned to look up at the memory screens.

Annoyed, Xigbar stalked over to stand beside him. "What are you being so silent for, old man? This ain't like you. What's goin' o-"

He trailed off in shock as he looked up at the screens as well. Flashing upon them were scenes of a battle he remembered all too well. A battle with an angry, teenaged Keybearer that ended with the loss of an eye. _Of course, the old man would remember this_, Xigbar thought, starting to panic. _He was there! But…_

The memories continued past that, to a meeting with the two other Keyblade kids, the chick and the boy with that unforgettable glare. These were **not** the memories of Master Xehanort. These were-

"_Terra!"_

Xigbar summoned an Arrowgun, pointing it at the other man's face in fury. But before he could fire, an ethereal blade had knocked the weapon out of his hand, and another was resting on his collarbones.

Xemnas smirked at him in amusement. "Really, Xigbar? I know you threatened to kill me if I ever regained control, but I'd have thought you knew better at this point. And honestly, that was a pathetic attempt. Try not to be so obvious next time, hmm?"

Xigbar growled in anger and batted the blade away. "Son of a bitch. Why the hell is it you? Where'd Xehanort go?"

Xemnas -Terra- laughed in amusement. "Hell if I know, Xigbar. He was gone from me when I woke up here. Not that I have my heart or anything- that would be too lucky. All I know is I'm here, and I'm in control."

Xigbar took a step forward and leaned into the former Keybearer's face. "You're saying he just…left you? And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Believe what you want. My best guess is that he had enough power to get a new body, or make one. So he dumped me like an old suit. Not that I mind, though."

Xigbar stepped backwards and gestured in frustration. "Well, now what the hell are you going to do?"

Xemnas shrugged. "For now, keep the rest of them alive. They deserve to have their hearts back, and I'm not wasting the second chance we've got, no matter how we got it. And…" He looked back up at the screens, at the two faces upon them. "And I have to find Aqua and Ven."

Xigbar shrugged. "Sure, you do that."

"And just so you know, Terra…I'm finding Xehanort. And we'll finish this, you and me."

Xemnas opened a portal. "Fine with me. Get him, if you want. But I'll never let the two of you win."

The next morning, the Nobodies gathered in the main ballroom, waiting for their superior. They milled about awkwardly in little groups, all but Axel, who stood alone in a corner, and Saïx, who was also absent.

Finally, Xemnas and Saïx appeared in the room, and the others came to attention.

"Good morn, fellow Nobodies." Xemnas said, glancing from face to face. "After much deliberation, Number Seven and I have come to a conclusion about a temporary course of action."

He motioned to Saïx, who stepped forward, then continued. "Seeing as none of us are Keybearers, the best we can do at the moment is to cull the Heartless population in the worlds as much as possible, for two reasons. The first is that we do not want the Keyblade bearer or his friends be alerted to our return, and if the Heartless population is properly maintained, he will have no reason to leave his world, and therefore remain unaware. The second, and more important, is that if we continue destroying Heartless, we may eventually discover one of our hearts." He paused. "Bear in mind this is only a temporary solution, until a better plan is formed."

The other Nobodies shrugged.

"Fine with me." Xaldin said, shrugging. "It seems rational enough for the time being."

Xemnas nodded to Saïx, and left the room. The other man coughed once, then spoke. "I will be sending you all out in groups, in order to avoid encounters with anything beyond our current levels of strength, and to assist in avoiding the locals of worlds." Everyone nodded their assent, and Saïx continued, reverting to his usual businesslike demeanor.

"Your assignments start tomorrow. Xaldin and Luxord will go to Port Royal. Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus will go to Wonderland. Marluxia, Larxene, and I will go to Agrabah. Xigbar and Demyx will go to the Olympus Coliseum. That is all. You are dismissed."

The others left, leaving Axel standing a little forlornly in his corner. Once the room was empty save for himself and Saïx, he approached the other man.

"Saïx? What about me? Don't I get anything to do?"

Saïx barely glanced in his direction. "There's nothing for you, Axel. You are dismissed."

"Saïx, what are you talking about? What do you mean by 'there's nothing for you'? How's that even possible? Shouldn't everyone go out now, especially since we're back, and we have to try harder?"

"Like Lord Xemnas said, it is now mandatory that any off-world excursions are carried out with a partner to avoid encounters with anything too dangerous, or alerting natives of our return."

"I knew that! What's that got to do with anything?"

Saïx turned away from him, looking out the skyscraper's window at the now-moonless sky.

"I'll only say this once, Axel. No one wants to work with you."

"Wh- what? What are you-?

"It means exactly what it sounds like, Axel. Don't be so thick. No one wants anything to do with you. You should know why."

"No, no I don't know why!"

He stepped forward, reaching for Saïx's shoulder.

"What the hell are you trying to say, Saïx?"

Without turning, Saïx casually brushed Axel's grasping fingers away from his arm. When he spoke next, it was as if he had punched Axel in the stomach.

"Listen closely, Axel. No one trusts you not to stab them in the back as soon as it's turned. You're a backstabbing, lying traitor to the Organization. The only reason you're still alive is that Number Two thinks you're amusing. If it were up to me, you'd never have been allowed to set foot in our vicinity again after our return."

"Wh-"

"The past is past, Axel. It's all worthless memories and useless sentiments. It no longer matters who we were. I thought you had accepted that already and moved on. After all, you died a pathetic death, fading away after rescuing the Other of the boy who you chased away with your lies, the boy you forsook an existing friendship for."

"But our…"

"Our what, Axel? What do we have now? Nothing. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

Phew. I don't know what was harder, justifying Terra or making up a reason for missions.

Anyways, it's really hard to characterize Axel, because EVERYONE bitches no matter what someone does with him. So this is MY AXEL. My Lea. And I don't care if it's proper or not, I don't want to change it. I like him too much.

Argh, Saïx! It felt awful to write him tearing Axel a new one, but I felt it was pretty IC.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel sat on the edge of the clock tower, looking out at the sunset. His insides were in turmoil, and although he knew without a doubt that he had no heart, there was no other way to describe what was going on inside of him other than 'felt'.

He felt.

He didn't know the names of the emotions he was feeling anymore, but they were painful. Like knives to the very core of his nonexistent being. He kept flashing back to the events of an hour before, and wished fervently he could just erase the memories out of his head, pretend it had never happened.

Axel drew his legs up closer to his chest, and rested his chin on his knees.

"Why did he say that? I didn't…I didn't abandon his friendship, I…I just…"

"You just _what_, Axel?"

Axel turned his head suddenly to see Saïx standing on the tower ledge, his arms crossed. His face was impassive, as it always was.

"Saïx! What are you-?"

"No matter what I came here for. I'm curious. Just what did you do, then, if you didn't turn your back on me?"

Axel's voice rose steadily as he spoke. "I swear, Saïx, whatever you think I did, you're wrong! I didn't desert you! I didn't! I stuck with you as long as I could! I carried out whatever plans you wanted me to! I killed Zexion for you! I hated every second of it, but I did it because we were friends!"

Icily: "So what happened?"

"I don't know, Saïx! I don't know! Did we drift apart, did something happen? All I know is, you changed! You started becoming someone I didn't know! You changed, and I-! And I-!"

A cold laugh.

"**I** changed, Axel? _**I**_ changed? You were the one who ran off with the Keybearer's whiny little brat of a Nobody as soon as things looked difficult, weren't you? And you got yours in the end, didn't you? He got fed up with your two-faced lies, and he turned his back on you like you did to me."

As he spoke, Axel shot to his feet. "You're wrong! You're wrong, Sa-"

As Axel moved, his foot caught on the tower's edge, and he lost his balance. Before he could react, he was falling backwards, off the clock tower.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Saïx fall to his knees, clutching at his head.

"Axel? Axel! Wake up, Axel! Come on, I know you're okay! You gotta wake up!"

Axel groaned, and his eyes flickered open to see Demyx's face several inches from his own, eyes wide with concern.

"De…Demyx…?"

Demyx smiled widely and leaned back. "Oh, good. I got here just in time to see you fall off the clock tower, and I was really worried. I guess us Nobodies are made of sterner stuff, huh?"

"I…fell?"

"Yeah! Right into station plaza. Be glad those three kids weren't around."

"What were you…doing here?

Demyx flushed pink. "I overheard what Saïx said to you in the ballroom. I know I shouldn't have listened, but…anyways, I saw Saïx follow you out, and I got kinda worried about you. I mean, with what he said…I thought he was going to hurt you or something."

"And…why would you care?" Axel struggled to prop himself up on his elbows and looked Demyx in the eyes.

"You heard what he said. It's true, I guess. And according to him, no one likes me. I'm thinking you're probably in the 'Axel's-a-jerk' camp."

Demyx rocked back on his heels and ran his hands across his knees. "Well, you're wrong. I like you. I think you're a real nice guy, the way you took care of Roxas. And you were really brave, going against the Organization like that, just for a friend. I'm a coward, so I have to admire that. I think you're really cool. The only reason I didn't say something sooner for you, is…well…" He laughed awkwardly. "I was scared."

Axel looked surprised for a second, and then smiled softly. "Thanks, Demyx. I needed the self-esteem boost."

Demyx grinned. "No prob. Hey, what happened up there, anyway?"

Axel looked away. "Saïx was there, we argued. He said something…and I got up too fast. I slipped and fell. That's it."

Demyx laughed softly. "Whoops."

"Yeah, whoops."

All of a sudden, a roar rang out, shattering the twilit quiet. Axel and Demyx both turned to look at the clock tower, and two pairs of eyes widened in shock.

Manifesting upon the steps was a massive Pureblood Heartless, black as pitch and over twenty feet tall. It stood on two legs, and a tail brushed the cobblestones. Its head was obviously lupine, and its fangs and claws looked extremely sharp.

The Darkness creating it was coming from the tower ledge.

"What the-"

"What's up, Axel?"

"Saïx is still up there! Is all that Darkness coming from him?"

Demyx quickly pulled him to his feet. "Axel, you stay here! I'm gonna get the others, as many as I can. You're hurt, and I'm not at all strong. Please, don't do anything stupid?"

Axel pulled away from Demyx, and looked back at him with a crooked smile.

"Sorry, Demyx. I have to go see if he's all right. You go and get the others, and I'm going up to the ledge. I'll be careful, promise."

Demyx frowned, but let him go. "Okay…but really, don't get killed. That would suck, after you survived falling off the tower."

Axel laughed. "Got it."

He ran off, and Demyx swiftly leapt into a corridor.

* * *

DEMYX ARGH YOU HARD-TO-KEEP-IC BRAT

Oh well, I like how I write you anyways.

Nobodies can do a lot of weird shit. I'm pretty damn sure they can survive a tumble off a clock tower.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time, the steps to the balcony seemed to go on forever. But finally, he was out on the thin ledge, and what he saw stopped him dead.

Saïx was crumpled on the ledge, one of his hands still clutching his head. The other had clawed at his chest until the coat had actually torn open, and through the rips, Axel could see pulsating veins of Darkness running across his chest. Those veins were giving off thick black smoke, and it was that black smoke that was manifesting the lupine Heartless.

"SAIX!"

Axel ran to him, and knelt down as best he could next to the other man's head.

"Saïx, what's happening? What's going on! Are you okay?"

Saïx didn't hear him. Now, up close, Axel could see he was repeating something over and over to himself, and there were actual tears on his face.

"Saïx…?"

He leaned in closer, straining to hear the words.

"_Oh God I killed my best friend, oh God I killed my best friend…"_

Axel's head shot back up, and in an instant he was shaking Saïx's shoulders and yelling desperately into his face.

"You didn't kill me! You didn't! It was an accident, and I'm fine! I just slipped, is all! You didn't kill me!"

He faintly heard a corridor opening below, and knew Demyx had come back with the others. Glancing back down to the throbbing black veins across Saïx's chest, he frowned suddenly and pulled the rest of Saïx's coat off.

The veins coursed all across his chest, from his waistline to his collarbone, and reached out to his shoulders. They all spread out from a point right under and between his collarbones, where a slightly glowing black-and-purple parasitic mass had dug in its tendrils.

Axel felt all the color drain from his face, and the only thought that remained in his head was that he had to get Saïx to Vexen, immediately.

Opening a corridor next to him, Axel pulled Saïx into a sitting position, and then picked him up and carried him through the portal. On the other side, he was in the plaza, and almost the entire Organization was there fighting the lupine Heartless. Glancing around, he saw Vexen speaking quickly to Demyx off to the side, and he ran over.

"Vexen!"

Vexen looked up. "Oh, it's you, Axel. What did you do thi-" He stopped speaking as his eyes fell on the parasite of Saïx's chest.

"Sweet mother of God, Axel. Do you know what that is?"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "I was hoping you'd know what it was and why the hell it was on Saïx's chest. You _are_ the smart one, after all." He remarked dryly.

Vexen ignored the jibe, and motioned for him to put Saïx down. Axel gingerly propped Saïx up against the wall of the plaza, and looked expectantly at the scientist.

"That is a parasite. Not a Heartless, but made of Darkness. It attaches itself to a host, and feeds off their inner Darkness and negative emotions. It uses the Darkness it takes, and creates a Heartless from it. The parasite then uses the host's body to incubate the Heartless as it gets stronger. When the negative emotions reach a peak, the Heartless is released. Then, the host is…well, let me just say it is imperative we get this thing off of Saïx-and thus destroy its Heartless spawn-immediately."

"Would it…would it have caused his personality to…change?"

Surprised by Axel's anxiety, Vexen took a few moments to answer.

"Most likely, yes. That considerable amount of pure Darkness gathering inside of him would have caused a drastic change in personality. His negative personality traits would have been amplified, and the positive ones repressed."

"Oh…I see…" Axel looked relieved. "So it wasn't my fault…"

Demyx had been quiet throughout this exchange, but now he spoke up.

"Hey, Vexen? Um, how'd it affect Saïx, anyways? He's got no heart to have emotions, right?"

Axel blinked. "Oh, yeah..."

Vexen frowned. "That's what's bothering me, actually. There are two possible reasons. The first is that he still has his heart, which is impossible. The second and more likely is that the parasite attached itself before he lost his heart, and the negative emotions it assimilated while Saïx was still in possession of a heart were enough to create this. The lack of a heart would have made a perfect incubator, and the Darkness of the corridors would only have served to nourish it more. But…how on earth would one have latched onto him…?"

"Are they common?"

"Not at all. In fact, the only one I know of was in our lab at the Garden- excuse me, our homeworld. How would it have found its way onto him…?"

Axel, already pale, had paled even more as Vexen spoke. "The…Garden? Radiant Garden? That- that's our homeworld too, me 'n' Saïx…"

Vexen turned sharply to look at Axel. "What? It is?"

A nod was his only answer.

"Tell me; were the two of you ever inside the castle?"

"Ye- yeah…we snuck in there all the time when we were kids…we were always thrown out by some stupid guard though…"

Vexen smiled for a moment, and then went back to business. "Well, the last time you were in the castle, how long after did you lose your hearts?

"Um…the last time we went in was two days before the Heartless overran the Garden…"

"Oh, damn it all…and were the two of you separated at any time then?"

"Yeah…we split up to explore the lower floors. We were apart for about an hour or two…d'you think that's when it…?"

"Most likely." Vexen turned away. He reached one finger out and lightly touched the parasite's body. He spoke again, almost to himself.

"Xehanort…what were you thinking…?"

"Xeha- Isn't that- you think Xemnas did this to him?"

"I don't know what to think, Axel. I just don't know."

Vexen frowned at the parasite as if it was the cause of everything, and then he was once more a cold, heartless scientist.

"Axel, you'll need to burn it off."

"What? You want me to what?"

"It's either that, or let it kill him."

"Okay, okay…"

Axel pulled a glove off, and let a small, bright flame come to life on his fingertips. Trying to keep it from growing too large, he hesitantly touched the flame to the parasite. It caught fire almost instantly, and as it burned, the veins retreated along their paths and back into its small body. Then, when the veins were completely gone, it simply let go of Saïx's chest and fell to the ground, fading into wisps.

Meanwhile, the other Organization members were rather taken aback as the large, lupine Heartless faded away as well.

Saïx's face relaxed, no longer twisted in pain, and he slumped forward unconscious. Axel caught him gently by one shoulder, and leaned him back up against the wall.

"It's okay, bro. That thing's not gonna mess with you anymore." He said softly, not really caring if the blue-haired man could hear him or not.

Zexion hurried over. "Vexen, what in Darkness's name was that all about? What happened?"

Vexen turned and eyed Zexion solemnly. "We'll speak of this later, in private, Zexion. There are others present that don't need to hear."

Zexion seemed to catch the implications in the other Nobody's voice, and went quickly back to relay the message to the others in the original six.

Vexen turned to Axel, and, remembering who else was near, motioned for Demyx to come closer.

"The two of you are not to speak of the cause of this incident, understood? No one else needs to know that the Superior did something like this. Do you hear me?"

Demyx quickly nodded, obviously frightened of punishment. Axel was a little slower, but he agreed as well.

"Alright, Vexen. I won't talk, but I have to tell Saïx. He needs to know what happened to him, no?" He picked up his unconscious friend, and opened a corridor.

"I'm taking him to his room, and I'll be there 'til he wakes up. If you need me…"

Vexen nodded. "Go."

Axel left, and the rest of the Organization dispersed as well.

* * *

I love my little evil parasite. Poor Isa, getting knocked out and experimented on.

And YES DEMYX KNOWING WILL COME INTO PLAY. IT WILL.

I love writing Vexen. I really do.


	5. Chapter 5

The five subordinate members of the Apprentices gathered in Vexen's makeshift lab; a blocked off part of the massive kitchens that took up half of one of the sublevels.

Vexen had just finished explaining to them what had happened to Saïx, and three of the other four sat in shock, while the fourth was studiously examining the wall, pretending to be indignant.

"How could he do that? Vexen, I was under the impression we'd agreed that the parasite was too dangerous, and we weren't to do further tests on it!"

Vexen sighed heavily and leaned back against a table. "I don't know, Zexion. I don't think I even know him anymore sometimes. He changed so much, in so short a time…even before we lost our hearts. I can't begin to fathom the cause."

Lexaeus crossed his arms and shook his head. "I agree. It seems more and more likely, as I think about it, that Xemnas orchestrated the Castle Oblivion massacre. He sent Marluxia and Larxene there knowing full well of their sedition, and the three of us because we might become troublesome. It makes perfect sense, does it not?"

Vexen paled and put a hand to his throat. "It- it does…but that would mean he…he knew Axel would- that he sent Axel to-"

Zexion finished. "To kill us. I know that much. I know, that before the parasite took full effect, Axel and Saïx were planning a coup of their own; seeming to think Xemnas wasn't in this to get our hearts back. I know that Axel would do anything Saïx said, at that time. I know he knew I was aware of the two of them and their plan. It makes sense Xemnas used Axel's trust in Saïx to get him to become a murderer. He said as much to me before he killed me. 'I'm afraid you just found out too much.' That's what he said. All he knew was what Saïx told him. Saïx, the man who gave everyone their missions. Saïx, the man being manipulated by Xemnas himself."

The others were stunned silent at this revelation.

Xaldin punched the wall. "That bastard! And we all trusted him!" He fumed.

Vexen pinched the bridge of his nose, looking pained. "I don't want to believe he would do that…but there's no other option, is there?"

Zexion hopped off the table that he'd been perched on. His face had become unreadable.

"I'm going to speak to him."

"Zexion, you can't- he might-"

Zexion wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "Vexen, I know full well what he might do to me. I'm not a child you have to watch every second anymore. I can take care of myself."

Vexen's frown deepened. "Zexion, I know that. I know you're no longer the boy I took care of. I respect you as much as I respect anyone else. But…" He looked away, frustrated. "I don't want you hurt. Not by him."

Zexion smiled faintly beneath his veil of hair. "I understand you're still stuck in the role of babysitter, Vexen. I do appreciate it, to some degree. But I can handle this. Okay?"

Lexaeus put a reassuring hand on Vexen's shoulder. "He's right, you know. Time and troubles have aged us all beyond our years. I believe Zexion can do this. You should believe in him, too."

"Very well, very well…Be safe, Zexion?"

"I will be."

No one had noticed the last member of the group silently teleport out of the room, and no one had noticed the look on his face. If they had, they wouldn't have recognized him.

Axel had gently laid Saïx on his bed, and sprawled tiredly on the one overstuffed armchair that was in his room, as it was in every one of them. He was now fast asleep, having dozed off out of exhaustion after a few minutes.

Saïx stirred on the bed, and groggily pulled himself to a sitting position. When he was upright, he shook his head as if to clear from it a lingering fog, and made a pained face.

"Damn…what happened to me…?"

Then memories came rushing back. Memories of cruel words, and crueler actions. Memories of having said things no man should ever say, not to his best friend. Memories of that friend's face contorted in a look of pure devastation and grief, a look of shock and betrayal. Memories of that friend, eyes wide, falling off a clock tower lit by sunset.

His breath caught in his throat, and he slumped, head in his hands.

"_Axel…_"

His guilt was interrupted by a sleepy moan to his left. He lifted his head up to look, and for a moment, the world stopped moving.

Axel blinked hazily at him. "Oh, you're awake…that's good. Feeling better?"

"Axel, you- I- but-"

The redhead looked confused for a moment, and then laughed. "Oh, that. Nah, I'm okay. Little thing like that can't kill a Nobody. Wasn't your fault, either. I just slipped, is all."

Saïx felt himself gaping. "You- you slipped? That's all? _Axel, you fell off a clock tower! Why are you so casual about it?_" He paused. "And why are you laughing so hard?"

Axel looked up at him, grinning. "It's good to have you back…Isa."

Saïx looked startled, and then remembered why he'd been feeling so guilty in the first place.

"Axel…Lea…why aren't you angrier at me? After all, I..."

Axel waved a hand dismissively, still grinning. "I know you didn't mean it now. It's all good."

"Didn't mean it- Axel, the things I called you…"

"Listen, Isa. Remember last time we snuck in the castle? I dunno if you remember this or not, but apparently Boss-man's Other was there, and he put some kinda freaky Darkness parasite-y thing on you, and that's what screwed you up and made you say all those things. Got it memori-?"

Before he could finish, a pillow was flung at his head. "Ow! Hey!"

"Didn't I tell you next time I heard you say that annoying catchphrase of yours again, I'd hurt you?"

"Ha, yeah…whoops. Guess I forgot."

They both met each other's gaze, and dissolved into laughter.

After a moment: "…Xemnas's Other really did that to me?"

"Yeah. Vexen figured it out. …I'm not supposed to say anything, though. Not until they get it straightened out."

Saïx crossed his arms. "Well, I think it's safe to say I'm not going to be the Superior's favorite anymore."

"Damn straight."

Saïx looked down, a little embarrassed. "Parasite or no, Lea…I'm sorry. I broke my promise."

"Promise?"

"You remember. That time at the bailey? I promised you that no matter what happened, or where we were, I'd always be your friend. I broke that promise."

"No, you didn't. Don't say you did. You're still my best friend. Always have been, always will be."

"Thanks, Lea…" Saïx smiled sheepishly. "But I still feel a bit guilty…"

Axel leaned back and crossed his arms. "Well, if you insist on apologizing, get me ice cream and we'll call it even. Okay?"

Saïx laughed. "Moron. I'll get you your damn ice cream. And we can share it, like we always used to."

Axel smiled and stood, offering a hand to Saïx. "Nowhere high up, okay? I don't wanna risk falling again."

Saïx took his hand and pulled himself up, smiling as well. "Deal."

The two walked out of the room, Axel giving Saïx a quick, one-armed hug as they did so.

* * *

I love Zexion. Hell, I love ALL the Apprentices. So much fun to write. I love how they just bounce ideas off each other, that was amazingly entertaining to write.

And yay for Lea/Isa friendship fluff! Just friendship, mind you.


	6. Chapter 6

Zexion, wanting to take his time, took the ornate elevators up to Xemnas's suite. As he stepped off onto the floor, he noted absently to himself that the massive skyscraper seemed more than anything to be a large hotel, like he'd seen in some more populated worlds. Some of the less mature members had begun to make the place less a temporary headquarters and more of a home; he'd caught Xigbar and Luxord betting on who could slide down the banisters fastest, himself or Demyx. Some small part of him had wanted to join in, but he'd pushed that thought quickly out of his mind- if he wanted to be treated like an adult, he had to act like one.

He stopped with a start when he got to Xemnas's door. Leaning against the wall next to the window was Xigbar.

"Xigbar? What are you doing here? I made it clear I was speaking to him on my own."

"Easy there, little guy. I just came to scope the boss out a bit, y'know?"

"You didn't have to."

"Well, I did. He isn't in, by the by. He hasn't been in all that much recently. I wonder why?"

"I can wait. Now, go away. I'm a big boy, I can handle it myself."

"Aw, how mean. I just wanted to warn you- watch it. You might find out something you won't like."

Zexion raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I'm sure I won't be too terribly upset, what with my lack of a heart to feel shock with."

Xigbar chuckled and looked out the window, crossing his arms. "You'd be surprised…Ienzo."

He opened a corridor and stepped through, leaving Zexion to his thoughts.

Zexion turned towards the window Xigbar had been looking out of, slightly anxious. _Speaking of wondering…Xigbar hasn't been around much recently, either. He hasn't even been speaking to us beyond some cryptic excuse or riddle. Not even to Lexaeus or Xaldin, the two closest to him. Maybe I should be careful around him…  
_

Shaking the doubts out of his mind, Zexion entered the Superior's study. Almost instantly, his suspicion skyrocketed. The room didn't look a thing like it belonged to Xemnas. It was almost like a different person had taken over.

For one thing, it was much messier. The bed stood un-slept in. Books and papers littered the floor, along with odds and ends he'd remembered Xemnas collecting from other worlds, though they were much more copious and unarranged now. A pair of black gloves lay on the overstuffed chair, along with the topsheet off the bed, revealing where he'd been spending his nights.

But the thing that gave Zexion the most pause was the books. They lay haphazardly all over the room, in stacks, on chairs, in piles, thrown about in odd places, spines bent and dog-eared. It made Zexion cringe. And it was most certainly not something Xemnas would be caught dead doing.

Stepping closer to the desk, Zexion noted with some interest that the books cluttering the tabletop were none other than the man's own notebooks and journals. One was open, and a passage was circled. Next to it, in unfamiliar handwriting, a single word stood out sharply: _Ven?  
_

A portal startled Zexion out of reading further. Turning, he saw Xemnas stumble slightly out of the corridor, rather bruised up and favoring his right leg. On his face was an uncharacteristically genuine look of frustration and disappointment.

"Xemnas."

Xemnas jumped, startled, then swung around to face Zexion, flinging on his usual mask of amused neutrality. Brushing his coat off, he spoke, trying to keep his voice even.

"Number Six. What are you doing in my study? Do you have need of something?"

Zexion growled in annoyance, his inner childishness having had enough. "Don't give me that crap, Xemnas. I know something's going on. Now you had better tell me, or this will get ugly fast. What the hell did you do to Saïx? Talk, Xemnas."

"Number Six, I-"

"Don't you dare call me a number! I have a _name_, Xemnas! I want the truth right now! No lies, not anymore! I- _we_- deserve to know everything! Your _friends_ deserve to know!"

Xemnas sighed, dropping the emotionless mask. Suddenly looking terribly exhausted, he motioned for Zexion to sit down on the bed, and limped over to the chair behind the desk, deftly spinning it around to face Zexion before gracelessly slumping down onto it with a sigh of relief.

Zexion frowned, now extremely confused. Noticing his expression, Xemnas laughed softly, which only served to confuse him even more. And Zexion hated being confused almost as much as he hated not being looked straight in the eye when in conversation, and Xemnas hadn't met his gaze once.

"Okay, what-"

Xemnas cut him off. "There are a lot of things I need to tell you, Zexion. I've been carrying this around for a while now, and I need to share my story with someone."

"Your…story? Xemnas, you- you remember?" Zexion looked stunned. After all this time…Xemnas finally remembered his past.

Xemnas finally met Zexion's gaze, and Zexion's suspicions were all but confirmed. Those eyes, while still the same orange of Darkness corruption, were not Xemnas's. They were filled with too much emotion- guilt, frustration, and disappointment- to be his.

"Yeah, I remember. I'm not…I'm not who you think I am." He sighed in frustration. "I…I'm not Xehanort."

Zexion frowned. "Then who…?"

Xemnas ran a hand through his hair, growling softly. "I'm…the Xehanort you knew was…was someone else. Someone in my body. He had control, but I was…" He looked annoyed. "Damn it. I can't think of how to tell you."

Zexion couldn't help but laugh softly. "Well, then, not-Xehanort. Why don't you start from the very beginning? For starters, who are you, exactly?"

Xemnas laughed as well, giving Zexion a small half-smile. "Alright, I'll start there. My name's Terra. I was a Keybearer, along with my two friends Ventus and Aqua. And I...I was an idiot."

He looked at his lap, and when he spoke next, Zexion could hear the guilt in his voice. "I let Xehanort corrupt me. I was blind to it, and before I got my act together and pulled my head out of my ass…he'd filled my heart with darkness. And it was easy for him to take me."

"But that's just the short version. I'm sure you want the longer one, Zexion. I know you. So here goes…"

* * *

Whoo. This is my second rewrite of this chap. The first time I wrote this, I accidentally deleted it. So here it is again.

Zexion, hee hee. He's getting extremely fun to write. Also, so is Terra.


	7. Chapter 7

Terra finished speaking, and leaned back against the chair, worn out. Zexion sat quietly, taking it all in. Then, after a moment, he spoke.

"So, let me see if I've got this right. You're Terra, a Keybearer. You and two others, Aqua and Ven, were sent by your teacher Master Eraqus to go after a missing Keybearer, Master Xehanort. The three of you split up, and Master Xehanort went after you, using your desire to gain the power to defeat him and the Darkness he'd tainted you with to make you work for the villains of the other worlds, which only served to further your corruption. When you finally caught up with him, he used Kingdom Hearts to unlock his own heart and place it within your body, trying to take control. You tried to fight back, but he proved too difficult, and ended up sending Aqua into the Darkness when she tried to help you. So, you did the only thing you could do- you erased your own memories, in an attempt to prevent him from carrying out whatever plans he had after he took your body. That's when we found you. And the memory wipe worked for a while, until we began the experiments on the heart, and Xehanort found his way to the surface again and began manipulating us. He was in control all this time, and it was all you could do to try to fight back, which apparently didn't work too well. Your consciousness barely managed to hang on this whole time, and after we were destroyed, Master Xehanort recreated his own body with his own heart and consciousness, after taking your power and heart for himself. Leaving you a much weakened Nobody to try to keep us all together. That's about it?"

Terra nodded. "Yeah, that's about it. You sound skeptical, though. Don't believe me?"

Zexion snorted. "Of course I believe you. This whole mess makes so much more sense now." After a moment, he added, "Besides. I met Ven, ten years ago. He saved me from some of those…whatever you called them. Unversed. Nice kid, looked a lot like Roxas but acted like Sora?"

Terra smiled in relief. "Yeah. That's Ven. You don't happen to know what happened to him, do you? That much I couldn't find in Xehanort's notes, and if he knew, he certainly kept it from me."

"Sorry, not a clue. But…have you been searching the Realm of Darkness for Aqua? Is that where you've been?"

"Yeah. I can't find her, not anywhere. I'm starting to lose hope…what if she…" He scowled in annoyance. "No, I can't think like that. I'll find her."

Zexion smiled and got up, walking over to Terra. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he spoke reassuringly. "Don't worry too much. You said she's a Keyblade Master, right? She can take care of herself. She'll be alright."

"Thanks, Zexion."

Zexion walked towards the door, pausing to look back at the other man. He was already shrugging out of his coat, and glanced up at Zexion when he noticed.

"Yeah?"

"Should I call you Terra now?"

A laugh. "Sure, why not. Xemnas doesn't feel right anymore, anyway."

He frowned suddenly. "Where are you going?"

"To tell the other Apprentices, where else?"

Terra laid his coat on the chair and walked over. "Alright, but Zexion…be careful. I...there's…" He looked pained. "One of us is…has been…working with Xehanort. I don't want to tell you who it is, but…"

Zexion finished, paling. "But Xigbar said I should be careful that I don't find out anything I wouldn't like. But Xigbar was waiting here for me when I got to your room. But Xigbar tried to discourage me from speaking to you. But…oh, god. Xigbar's been…"

Terra sighed sadly. "Yeah. The whole time, even ten years ago. He fought me at Xehanort's order…I was the one that took his eye and gave him the scar. My Darkness went out of control, and…"

Despite his anxiety, Zexion couldn't help but be amused. "And here he was telling us this horror story about how fifty Neoshadows piled on him at once, and be barely managed to escape with his life, let alone both eyes. And after all that, it was just an accident after a skinny young Keybearer kicked his ass up and down the Garden or wherever."

Terra laughed. "When you put it like that, it isn't so bad." A pause. "Wait, skinny young Keybearer? I was eighteen! That isn't fair, Zexion."

The two shared a small laugh that died down immediately when they heard the sound of a corridor being opened in the hallway.

Terra looked over at Zexion sharply. "Hurry, go and find the others. He must have heard you. I'll look for him, but you have to get to the others and tell them everything. They'll trust it coming from you."

Zexion managed a wry smile in spite of the situation. "You actually trust me to do this?"

"You're not a little kid, Zexion. You're just as capable as anyone else."

"Got it. You be careful, Terra."

"Right back at you."

Two corridors opened, and the two split up.

Zexion darted through the corridor into Vexen's lab, and was dismayed to find it completely empty.

"Damn it, Vexen! Of all the times to grow some common sense and leave your cave!"

He made his way quickly towards the walk-in freezer, remembering that Vexen had moved some of his more delicate experiments in there.

But he never made it. About halfway there, he heard a corridor open, and felt a pair of hands grab him, one by the hood of his coat, the other over his mouth. He was dragged through the corridor, and spun around so that the glowing, loaded point of an Arrowgun was resting right in the middle of his forehead.

"Hate to do this, little guy, but I can't have you spoiling this for me. I'm already in enough trouble from the boss; I don't want the others getting involved."

"Xi-Xigbar -!"

"Don't worry; I'll make it quick and painless. You just seem to have a habit of finding out too much, and look. It's gotten you killed- twice. That and your ridiculous ego. You just can't stand anyone treating you like a kid, so you don't let anyone worry about you or help you. Now, if you'd just let Vexen go with you, this might not have happened. Oh, well. It's too late now."

Xigbar cocked his gun, and pressed the point closer. "G'bye, Ienzo. It's been swell."

Faced with his very swift and imminent demise, Zexion squeezed his eyes shut and prayed someone would find him.

* * *

Oh, no~! Zexion, whatever shall he do?

Also, yes. Cheap shots at Vexen make my day.


	8. Chapter 8

But no shot rang out.

Zexion hesitantly opened one eye. Xigbar still stood there, gun still pressed to his forehead, but he'd made no move to shoot him.

"Well, Xigbar?", he asked, nowhere near as calm as he sounded.

Xigbar frowned. "Shut up, Zexion."

Zexion relaxed slightly at the tension in Xigbar's voice, though he was still too nervous to be truly confident. But he had a slight advantage, now. And who was he to let it pass him by?

"Why haven't you shot me yet? You said you were going to. And it's not like you have a pesky heart to make you feel guilty over it."

"I said shut UP."

"Why? _Are_ you hesitant? Could it be…you really do have some attachment to an old friend?"

"Y'know, I liked you better when you were mute."

Zexion grew more confident as Xigbar grew more flustered. "so why haven't you pulled the trigger? You know that as soon as I get out of here, I'll go straight to the others. I know everything."

Xigbar's eye narrowed. "Bullshit."

"Hardly. You know I spoke to Terra, but you don't know what was said, do you? You don't know how much he told me. That's why you haven't killed me yet- you want to know what I know, is that it?"

"As if. As long as I know you he told you something- anything- that's reason enough to take you out."

"Oh, so you're scared of me? Of what I can do? Of how easily I can figure things out?"

"You're dangerous. You may be a tiny little brat, but you've got a dangerous head on those scrawny shoulders."

"Precisely. And you really do have every reason to be wary, _Braig._ You know why?"

He tensed, looking cautious. Perfect. "No, I don't. Enlighten me."

"I'm touching you."

Xigbar's face drained of color, all Zexion needed to see. Part of his illusory powers was the reading and manifesting of a person's memories- like he'd done with Riku. But if he was touching the intended victim, as the others of the original members knew, the resulting illusion's powers multiplied.

He'd predicted Xigbar would react, but the sheer intensity of the reaction was _not _what he'd anticipated.

He let go of Zexion's arm and proceeded to backhand him viciously in the face, splitting his lip and sending him tumbling backwards to the ground. Looking up, Zexion saw an expression he'd never seen on his face before, not even as Braig. Pure fury radiated from every feature, and even without a heart, Zexion decided that now was an extremely good time to be terrified.

"_DON'T YOU EVEN DARE, YOU LITTLE SHIT. GO INTO MY PAST AND SCREW WITH MY MEMORIES AND I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU SLOWLY."  
_

Zexion scooted backwards. He'd definitely gone too far this time, he thought. He put his hand on his stinging cheek, and tried to keep his expression neutral.

"I…I won't, Xigbar. I promise, I won't."

Xigbar took a step forward, and Zexion paled a little. He scooted back further, and his back hit a wall. He looked behind him, then looked up, and it suddenly dawned on him where Xigbar had brought him- the Purification Facility, under the Gardens. Home.

Anger quickly overrode fear, and he decided to do something stupid. _After all, _he thought, standing up, _I'm probably going to die either way, so what the hell._ He stood up and looked the still-incandescent Xigbar right in the eye.

"You were going to kill me in our own homeworld, Braig. _You're_ the one who just went too far."

Xigbar didn't seem to hear him, just raised his gun again. Zexion took that as a cue to use his own power. He raised his hand slightly, and closed his eyes. Xigbar's memories danced behind his lids, swirling like a complex piece of music.

He opened his eyes again to note with satisfaction that Xigbar had frozen, his face white. He took a step forwards, and it was Xigbar's turn to step back.

"S-stay away! I know you're Zexion! Stop it! Turn it off! Stop!"

"Why? Can't shoot me when I look like her?"

"_STOP IT! GODDAMN IT, ZEXION, TURN IT OFF!"  
_

Zexion continued to advance slowly towards Xigbar, who looked positively sick. When he was within arm's reach, Xigbar simply dropped his gun to the ground.

"Go away…just…go away, Zexion…"

A small part of Zexion was a little guilty at upsetting Xigbar this much, but the logical part of his brain told it firmly that he didn't have a heart to feel guilt with, and besides, Xigbar had just tried to kill him.

He continued walking until he was well past Xigbar, and then he dropped the illusion and ran. He was all the way up the stairs and halfway across the outer garden to the entryway when he ran into someone, who promptly grabbed him by the shoulder.

The last though that floated across his mind before he lost consciousness was to wonder when Xehanort had gotten so awfully _old.  
_

hfghfddshdfh

Fun fun fun, Zexion. Screwing with people's heads is entertaining, and I like messing with Xigbar.

Hmmm, I wonder who _she_ is.

Also, thanks to BBS and its much nicer Radiant Garden.


	9. Chapter 9

Xigbar was still standing in the exact same spot when Xehanort came down the stairs carrying the unconscious Zexion.

"Braig!"

Xigbar didn't respond. Stepping somewhat closer, Xehanort threw Zexion's limp form across the platform knocking into Xigbar with a thud.

"Finish it. He's still alive, and as long as he is, there is a risk of discovery."

"No. I…I won't kill him. You do it, if you want him dead so bad."

Xehanort's eyes narrowed. "What's this? You were supposed to have killed him hours ago. Can I not trust you to do anything right anymore? Do it. Our plan does not take into account any foolhardiness on your part."

Xigbar looked down at Zexion. He'd never noticed before…how much he looked like her.

* * *

"_Run! Hurry and get out of here!"  
_

"_But, Braig-! You-"  
_

"_Don't worry, I'll be okay! You have to go- now!"_

Shaking it off, Xigbar reached down and picked up his gun, cocking it at Zexion's head. His hand trembling, he prepared to take the shot.

Before the deed was done, a portal opened, startling both men. Before either could react, an ethereal blade knocked the gun out of Xigbar's hand, and Terra skidded across the platform, the other blade pointed at Xigbar's chest, his free hand holding Zexion to him.

"So now you kill defenseless kids, Braig? I didn't think you were that bad yet!"

Xigbar growled. "Shut up, Terra! You don't know anything!"

"I know I'm still perfectly capable of taking out that other eye of yours, even though we're both handicapped. It would be pretty damn ironic, too, considering we're where I took out the first one."

"Go to hell!"

Terra snorted, and then caught sight of Xehanort. "_You!_" he shouted angrily. "I'm going to kill you! What did you do with Ven?"

Xehanort remained unfazed. "So, Terra, I see you have lost possession of your Keyblade. How intriguing."

Terra hissed in fury. "It's your fault I lost it, Xehanort!"

Xehanort, still tranquil, summoned his own Keyblade. "I daresay you're no match for me without one, Terra. Why don't you simply surrender now?"

Terra stood up, still holding on to Zexion. "There's no way I'm giving up, Xehanort. Not with what's at stake. Aqua is still lost, somewhere in the darkness. I have no idea what's happened to Ven. And I have eleven Nobodies to protect, because it's partly my fault they don't have hearts. I may not have my Keyblade, true, and that may bring me no end of difficulty, but there is absolutely no way, no how, I will ever give up and let you win!"

A portal opened behind Terra. "Don't think this is over. I have to take care of Zexion, but I'll be back for you, Xehanort. I swear it."

He turned towards Xigbar. "And as for you. Thank you for not killing him, Xigbar, but you're still on the wrong side. Think about what Xehanort is really after."

With that said, Terra slipped through the portal and back to the World That Never Was.

Quietly entering Vexen's lab, Terra gently laid Zexion down on a table. "Hang on, Ienzo. I'll get you some bandages and fix you up."

Turning, he suddenly found himself face-to-face with the business end of a floating spear. Behind it stood Vexen, Lexaeus, and Xaldin. All looked furious.

"Um…", Terra gulped. "Hello?"

* * *

Heeheeheeee. Run, Terra, run.

I can't wait to write more of Braig's past. Expect a flashback chapter soon.

Sorry this one's so short.


	10. Chapter 10

"What were you thinking, Braig?" Xehanort shouted, waving his hands. "You simply let Terra disappear along with the only other person who knows the truth! This will put our plan in peril! Your negligence never fails to astound me!"

"Are you done?"

Xehanort looked slightly taken aback at Xigbar's calmness, but nodded shortly.

"Good. Because I have a question, grandpa. What exactly _is_ this master plan of yours? Because in the years we've been working together, I don't think you've ever fully enlightened me."

"I shall start a new Keyblade War, using Kingdom Hearts combined with my own power. In the ensuing war, I shall reshape the worlds, and rebalance light and darkness."

Xigbar's eye widened in shock and anger.

"A new Keyblade War? Are you insane, you old coot? Do you even understand what that means?"

"Of course I do. It will cause the great Kingdom Hearts to appear, and I can then bring about more darkness into the world, to balance this overabundance of li-"

"Bullshit! You wanna know what a new Keyblade war would _really_ bring about? Death! People will die! And not just one or two- whole _worlds_ will succumb to the darkness! That's thousands of people that'll be gone! And then where will your goddamn balance be?"

"You seen quite incensed, Braig. Is there something I should know?"

"Damn right there's something you should know! I know firsthand the disaster that the first Keyblade war caused! You know why? I was _there!_ I saw people dying by the hundred! And you know what? It's not as cut-and-dry as you think it was! The light didn't just overwhelm the darkness- the darkness almost won! It almost got my world, that's for damn sure! I lost my wife and son to the darkness- I know full well how terrible that war was! I would _never _be part of another one!"

He stepped forwards suddenly and fisted Xehanort's collar in his hands. "I signed up to your goddamn plan because I genuinely thought I'd get a Keyblade out of it. I thought you'd give me the means and the power to protect what I cared about! So I could prevent what happened to my family from happening again! But all this time, I was working towards the opposite outcome! My new family, the people in the Garden- because of you, I made them suffer! You're gonna pay for that, you son of a bitch!"

Xehanort smirked. "Intriguing. You are from the time of the Keyblade war…I wonder how you've managed to stay alive for as long as you have." He quickly summoned his Keyblade and knocked Xigbar away. "I shall have to investigate further."

Xigbar summoned his Arrowguns. "As if, old man!"

* * *

Terra watched in increasing anxiety as the three Nobodies approached him from where they stood near the door. They all looked angry, even the normally infinitely-patient Lexaeus.

"What have you done now, Xehanort?"

Terra winced when that name was used, but the three didn't notice or care.

"I could tolerate you putting that parasite on Saïx. I was willing to overlook your betrayal of us at Castle Oblivion, Xehanort. But this- this is too much! How _dare_ you hurt Zexion? How _dare _you?"

"Vexen, listen to me, I-"

"The time for listening is over. At this point, you'll only give us excuses," Lexaeus rumbled.

Xaldin stepped forwards, calling his lance back into his hand. "What do you say to simply ending him here and now for his lies?"

Terra's face drained of color. "No- Xaldin, I- Would you please just hear me out? I can explain!"

Xaldin's face hardened. "We've allowed you to manipulate us far too long. No more, Xemnas."

Vexen nodded furiously. "Now, for them it may de different. But I was an Apprentice as well, a scientist alongside you! I was one who you used shamelessly- I allowed you to manipulate me into sending Master Ansem into the Darkness! And that is unforgivable!"

Terra shrank back from the advancing figures. "I'm sorry, I really am! But please, let me exp-"

Xaldin cut him off with a swift right to the face, sending him crashing into a dusty cabinet full of china, breaking tableware and stunning Terra.

Terra sat dazed for a moment until Xaldin picked him up by the collar, slamming him against the wall next to the cabinet.

"'Sorry' is no longer good enough, _Xehanort,_" Xaldin growled in Terra's face. "I'm going to take as much hollow enjoyment as I can from ending you."

Terra was too dazed too reply. Xaldin hefted his lance once more, and prepared to let fly.

"Stop! Stop right now!"

The three man turned to look. Zexion was sitting up on the counter, looking about as furious as possible.

"Are you stupid? Did you even bother inspecting my condition before attacking him? I'm fine! It's merely a bruise! And what's more, he didn't do it!"

Vexen and Lexaeus had the grace to look sheepish, but Xaldin wasn't convinced.

"If he didn't, then who did? He was standing over you when we got here."

"Oh, you- he _rescued _me, idiot! He was making sure I was alright! For your information, Xigbar did this when he was trying to kill me!"

The three froze.

"Xigbar did what?" Vexen exclaimed. Xaldin looked livid.

Zexion got up off the counter. "Yes, Vexen. Xigbar tried to kill me. You heard right. He tried to kill me, and the man you just gave a concussion stopped him."

"But _why_?"

"I was on my way to tell you three when Xigbar caught me, actually. You see, when I spoke to 'Xemnas', he explained everything. It was quite fascinating, actually. And the man behind Xigbar didn't want us finding out. So, he ordered him to take care of it."

Lexaeus crossed his arms, deep in thought. "Everything? What does that mean, exactly, Zexion?"

"It means what it sounds like. He told me everything."

Vexen was the first to catch the meaning. "He remembers? Zexion, do you mean to tell me he's in possession of his memories?"

"I do. And since he's obviously in no shape to tell you," He shot a look in Xaldin's direction. "I see I'll have to do it."

"You see, the man we knew as Xehanort was, in actuality, the heart of one in the body of another. The body belonged to a young man named Terra, who is currently back in possession of it. The heart, and the dominant personality, was, of course, Xehanort. Both were Keybearers, though Xehanort was a master. Xehanort had plans to start anew a Keyblade War, and to use Kingdom Hearts to reshape the balance of darkness and light. But his body had grown too old. So he manipulated Terra, corrupted and used his heart, and when the time was right, claimed his body." He motioned at Terra's limp form, still pinned to the wall by a distracted Xaldin. "As far as Terra knows, after Xemnas's fall at the hands of Sora and Riku, Xehanort's consciousness reclaimed their intertwined hearts from the darkness and created his body once more- leaving Terra's freed consciousness in control of his empty shell."

Vexen gaped. "A…a Keybearer! You're certain?"

"Yes, Vexen. Do you remember when I was small, and the two of us met that young boy in the Garden, the one who appeared similar to Roxas?"

"Yes, of course- why?"

"He was a friend of Terra's. Now, I agree it seems improbable at first, but think for a moment. If that boy, Ventus, was connected to Sora- which is likely- would it not also stand to reason that Terra would be connected as well?"

"I believe you, Zexion. You have a way with sniffing out liars, and if you believe him, it is enough."

"Thank you, Lexaeus. Xigbar as good as confirmed the story, as well, so I see no reason to doubt."

"I have a question, Zexion. If Terra is a Keybearer, does he have his Keyblade? Roxas did, after all."

"No, he doesn't. He told me he's tried constantly, and it never comes. He's of the opinion it simply turned its back once he was consumed by Darkness, unlike Roxas, who was created out of a pure heart and therefore kept his Keyblade. I, however, think it's merely that he's not strong enough to call upon it yet, and it will come when he needs it."

"I see…" Vexen mused, then snapped at Xaldin. "Oh, do put him down."

Xaldin lowered Terra to the floor, then picked him up more gently and sat him on a nearby chair. By now he had recovered somewhat, and was nursing his bruised cheek.

"I apologize for my hastiness, Terra. Perhaps that beast rubbed off on me a bit more than I'd care to acknowledge."

Terra shook his head. "It's fine. I'll be alright." He glanced around at the three of them. "I'm sorry this happened to us. It's my fault for being so weak."

"Nonsense. All of us know firsthand how powerful the Darkness is, and how easily men fall under its sway. You have no reason to apologize. We are all equally guilty, and equally foolish," Vexen said matter-of-factly.

Terra managed a smile. "Yeah, I guess so…thanks, Vexen."

Xaldin cut in, impatiently."I'd like to know where the hell Xigbar is, so I can go beat him to powder for being even more of a fool than we are."

"Last I saw he was still in the Garden with Xehanort."

Zexion put in from behind them, "Though I suggest we leave them be. As it is, I do think Xigbar might just realize the error of his ways on his own."

Terra looked over to him, confused. "What do you mean, Zexion?"

"I saw Xigbar's memories when I created the illusion I used to attempt an escape. I should have known it wouldn't be pleasant judging by his reaction when I threatened to use my powers." He gingerly touched his face. "And if what I saw was the truth, Xigbar will have no more of Xehanort's plan once he becomes fully apprised."

"If what you saw is…come now, Zexion, don't leave us in the dark. What did you see?"

* * *

Ohohoho, longest chapter yet! An apology for the midget chapter last time.

God, you know, I just realized that that was totally the TLS crew threatening to beat Terra senseless. *giggles* I knew there was a reason it seemed so right.

Oh yes. Xigbar was. And yes. There will be explanations, don't you worry. The next two or three chapters will be Zexion's explanation/ an EPIC FLASHBACK.

Let me know what you think of the explanation for Terra.


	11. Chapter 11

Whoo! This took me to one in the morning last night. Augh, I was so tired, but I COULDN'T STOP WRITING.

So here it is! XIGBAR'S FLASHBACK! Enjoy, you people.

* * *

_It was a stormy day in autumn when the Keybearers came to Brightvale; one of those grey, unpleasant day, when the chill just seeps into your skin, and the sky holds in it ominous promise of rain._

_They'd come on horseback, a rare sight in the little hamlet on the corner of the world of Knightfall. The entire town had gathered by the time they exited the mayor's house. There were three. Two men, one young and one old, who seemed father and son and who carried themselves with a superiority and arrogance that, to my understanding, all Keybearers had at the time. With them was a young girl. She was small and thin, and the men had given her only an ill-fitting dress that kept out little of the season's chill. The old man had a hand tightly on her shoulder, and she shivered. Whether from the cold, or fear, was hard to tell.  
_

_The younger one stepped forwards. "Greetings, Brightvale. As you may have heard, we are Keybearers, from another world far away. We have been traveling the worlds, and cutting down the Darkness where we are needed. Now, we come to you, bearing with us a new weapon." At his words, the old man thrust the girl forwards, her fear now almost palpable. "It is a small piece of light that we have taken and given a magically-formed body. It is to be a great asset to us in our battle ag-"  
_

"_Bullshit!"  
_

_The younger man's head shot up, scanning the crowd. "Who said that?"  
_

"_I did." The crowd parted, half-reverently and half-cautiously, to reveal a lone man. He was young, possibly only in his second decade, but he looked much older. He was tall and bony, and his black hair already looked to have a strand or two of gray in it. His dark hunting clothes were untidy, and his cheeks had a slight flush to them, most likely owing to drink.  
_

"_The only thing you're saying is bullshit. We don't need you here. The Darkness has already been and gone. And what I want to know is- where the hell were you then? Where the hell were any of you high-and-mighty Keybearers?"  
_

_The younger Keybearer struggled to keep his voice and expression neutral, but anger was vivid in his eyes. "I apologize for our tardiness, __sir__. In our travels, we cannot account for every world that we miss, in every ten that we visit.  
_

"_Yeah, I'm sure you sell that line of shit to every world you miss, too."  
_

_The young man jumped down off the steps to the accuser's level. "Are you trying to start a fight with men, sir? Because I am more than happy to grant your request."  
_

_His accuser smiled, the slow, easy smile of one who enjoys causing pain . "Bring it on, pipsqueak."  
_

_The young man snarled, and with a swift movement, a dark Keyblade appeared in his hand. the accuser froze for a moment, his face filled with awe and longing. That was all the Keybearer needed.  
_

_Swiftly, the accuser was on the ground, bruised and bleeding. The young man raised his Keyblade once more, but the little girl jumped in front of him.  
_

"_No, Master, don't! Please!"  
_

_The young man glared, but dispelled the Keyblade. "Very well. I won't. Father, grab the weapon and let us leave."  
_

_The two men pushed their way through the silent, intimidated crowd, dragging the girl behind them. As they went past, the girl overheard a man speaking softly to his wife-  
_

"_That was a right foolish thing for Braig to do, wasn't it? And now look at him, whipped like a misbehaving pup. Serves him right for goading a Bearer."  
_

_The little girl looked at her feet.  
_

_"__Braig…"_

___

* * *

_

_The three stopped halfway through the woods, the young man dragging the girl in front of him.  
_

"_How dare you defend that senseless fool! You are our weapon, and you will behave yourself and stay quiet!"  
_

_The girl spoke up, trembling. "But I didn't want you to hurt him…"  
_

"_He brought it upon himself, the imbecile!"  
_

"_But he was just…"  
_

_The young man growled in anger. "That's it! You're in trouble, you brat!" He raised his hand, about to strike, when another grabbed it roughly.  
_

_Three pairs of eyes turned to see a still-bruised Braig standing behind them, one hand tightly around the young Keybearer's wrist.  
_

"_Don't you even think about hitter her, pipsqueak. Or it'll be me who pounds you into the dirt this time."  
_

"_I can do whatever I want to it! It isn't even human, and it's my creation! You have no right to butt it, you crazy old man!"  
_

"_Creation?" Braig's eyes narrowed in anger. "That's just a little girl, you self-righteous bastard! Whatever the hell she is, she's still a child!"  
_

_The young man laughed. "You do it too much justice by calling it a she. It serves no purpose but to be a weapon against darkness. It doesn't deserve to be called a she, not even human."  
_

_His amused laughter was cut short by Braig punching him in the gut. He doubled over, letting go of the girl. Braig swiftly grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her towards him. Before he turned away, he spat on the ground in front of the young man in disgust. "If this is the caliber of people we're trusting to fight the darkness, we're all doomed."  
_

_With that said, he pulled the girl after him into the dark.  
_

_After what seemed like hours of running, Braig led the girl into a small clearing. In it stood a small, cozy little shack. Braig led her to the door.  
_

"_Stay here."  
_

_He pushed open the door, and stepped in. After a moment, he motioned for her to follow, and she entered the cabin.  
_

_It was just as small on the inside, with a single bed, a small table, and a chair. There was a small cupboard on one wall, and the others, save for the one by the bed, held racks of hunting rifles.  
_

"_Where are we?", the little girl asked.  
_

"_My hunting cabin. We should be safe here tonight. Tomorrow I'll take you back into town."  
_

"_Okay." She sat on the bed nervously. "Your name is…Braig, right? I heard someone in town say it."  
_

"_Yeah, that's me. Braig Tallow, hunter. Do you have a name, kiddo?"  
_

"_No, they…never gave me one." She looked at her bare, dirty feet. "It must be nice, having a name like normal people…"  
_

_Braig shrugged. "S'alright."  
_

_She didn't look up. "Normal people have so many things…I see them all the time, in cities and places, and I count the things I see that I wish I had. Like a name, or a birthday, and other things. I was too scared to ask Master what some of them really were, so I didn't…but can I ask you?"  
_

_He shrugged, sat down at the table. "Whatever."  
_

"_What…what's a family? I see them all the time, and don't know what it really means, and why they looks so happy. Do you have a family? What does it mean?"  
_

_Braig looked away. "Yeah, I…I have a family. A wife and kid…he's about your age. Eight."  
_

"_Oh! Really? So what does family mean?"  
_

"_A family…is someplace, anywhere you feel at home. It doesn't have to be people related to you, either. Just…anyone you feel at home with. Safe. It's a kind of feeling you don't know until you feel it. But when you do, you'll know. And you'll want to protect that feeling…at all costs."  
_

"_Oh…I see…it sounds wonderful." She smiled. "It must be."  
_

_He didn't look at her. "Yeah…it is." He stood up and waved at the bed. "Go to sleep, kid."  
_

"_But this is your bed…"  
_

_He shrugged. "I'm fine. I can sleep on the chair. Just go to bed."  
_

_She smiled, now slightly sleepy. "Okay, Mister Braig…"  
_

_She slipped under the covers, and bundled herself up against the cold. Braig got down a rifle from the wall, and placed it on the table, then sat back down. He was just dozing off, when a little voice came from the bad.  
_

"_Mister Braig?"  
_

"_Yeah, what?"  
_

"_There's something I don't get…" She sat up. "You…you're so much nicer than the two who made me. But…they're Keybearers, people of the light. And you…you have a lot of darkness in your heart. How come, then, they…" She trailed off, unable to come up with a way to continue.  
_

_Braig snorted in amusement. "You wouldn't understand. It's just…the world ain't just black and white, kiddo. It's in all shade of grey. And light doesn't automatically mean good. You'll learn."  
_

"_Okay…I guess…"  
_

"_Now go to sleep."

* * *

_

So now you know who 'she' is.

I hope the explanation of her makes sense. Message me if it doesn't, and i'll try to explain better.

Sorry for all the epithets. But Key-bastard doesn't have a name, so...


	12. Chapter 12

__

__

_When the girl woke up the next morning, Braig was already awake. When he saw she was up, he nodded to her.  
_

"_Morning, kid. Now come on, let's head back to town."  
_

"_Okay…do you think the two who…do you think they'll be…?"  
_

"_No, they likely gave up. Now come on."  
_

_The trip back into town was a much shorter one. Braig took her to the other edge of town, where a small inn stood. The sign on the top of the door said the Selkie's Song. He pushed the door open, and called inside.  
_

"_Rasa! You there?"  
_

_There was some banging in the back, and then a woman came out into the main bar. She was tall and well-built, with a tangle of dark red hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pain green dress, and was wiping her hands on her apron.  
_

"_What is it this time, Braig? Donner told me about the scrape you got yourself into yesterday, and I-"  
_

_She stopped when she saw the girl. "Is that- that's the girl that was with those two yesterday! Braig, you foolish man, what did you do?"  
_

_He ignored her, and pushed the girl forwards. "Clean her up and feed her. She's staying with us." When she stumbled forwards, Braig turned away and walked upstairs.  
_

_Rasa growled in annoyance, but took the girl gently by the hand and led her in back. Once in the kitchen, she turned and gave her a once over. The annoyance in her face turned to pity.  
_

"_You poor little thing. They must have been treating you something awful. Here, sit. I'll get you something warm to eat."  
_

_As she bustled around the kitchen, the little girl watched her with interest.  
_

"_Miss Rasa, are you Mister Braig's wife?"  
_

_Rasa froze. "What?"_

"_Are you?"  
_

_She laughed, but it was somewhat strained. "No, honey. I'm not. His wife wa- is my sister. He just lives with me."  
_

"_Oh. Okay." She smiled softly. "His wife must be really pretty, too, then."  
_

_Rasa laughed. "Thank you, dear." She handed the girl a warm plate of food. "You eat that, hon. I have to go talk to Braig. I'll be right back."  
_

_She turned and left the kitchen, leaving the girl to eat. After a little while, the girl began to hear voices. Blinking, she stood up and put the plate down. Walking to the stairs, the voices got louder, but she still couldn't make out words. Worried now, she sat down on the steps. A few moments later, she heard a loud thump. Without thinking, she leapt to her feet and dashed up the stairs.  
_

_When she got to the top, she could finally hear the words of the argument, and suddenly wished she couldn't.  
_

"_-you delusional, bitter moron! Could you please, for heaven's sake, stop living in the blasted past?"  
_

"_I am doing no such thing! You're the delusional one!"  
_

_Rasa yelled in frustration. "Braig, they're gone! Gone! My sister and Jasper are GONE! The darkness took them five years ago! Will you stop pretending that they just went on a little vacation and they'll be back? They're gone!"  
_

_She couldn't see the look on his face, but Braig's sudden stillness frightened her. Before she blinked, he raised a hand and slapped Rasa hard across the face.  
_

"_Shut up!" He screamed back, sounding more than anything like a desperate little boy. "They're alive, they have to be! They're alive! I know they are! Maybe, if I- if I just…if I just take her to the capital, she could find them! She can bring them back! Or she- or she can give __**me**__ a Keyblade! If she can- if she can do that, I could- I could bring them back! I could bring them back, and we could be a family again!"  
_

_Rasa merely looked at him for a moment, then her face crumpled into tears. "Oh, Braig…what's happened to you? This has changed you so much, I…I don't even recognize you any more…"  
_

_Braig didn't answer her. He just stood unnaturally still, his back to the door.  
_

_The girl didn't realize what she was doing until her arms were already around Braig's waist.  
_

"_I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't do what you want me to! I'm too weak, I can't bring them back! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into his chest. "And I can't give you a Keyblade, either! They only- they only go to people they want, I can't give you one! Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
_

_She buried her face closer to him. "I'm so sorry! But please, oh please let me stay here! I don't want to be alone! You two were so nice to me, and I want a family so badly! Please, let me stay, even though I can't help you!"  
_

_Braig didn't answer her for a moment, and she started to cry harder. But then she felt his arms on her shoulders, pulling he backwards so her could kneel down and pull her close to him. It took her a moment to realize he was crying, too.  
_

"_Oh, god…oh, god…I'm sorry, kiddo, I'm sorry…how could I even think I could make you do that? I'd be no better than the people I took you from…I'm so sorry…"  
_

_He looked up as Rasa, who was speechless. "Rasa, I'm sorry…I've caused you so much trouble. I couldn't accept Mischa and Jas were gone, and I…I'm sorry."  
_

_She smiled through her tears. "I understand, Braig…It's alright."  
_

_He looked back down at the girl. "I'm sorry I expected so much of you, but…can I ask you something? It's not an order, I'm not going to force you…it's just a favor. Will you…will you stay? Please? You may not be able to do much, but…being around you, it helps me, just a little. It helps keep the darkness out of my heart. I know I shouldn't ask, after what I almost did, but…"  
_

_She didn't let him finish, crying out a delighted yes as she threw her arms around him again. He pulled her closer, and Rasa knelt and joined the hug as well.  
_

_Neither heard her when she spoke softly, her voice muffled by Braig's shirt.  
_

"_So this is what a family feels like…"_

* * *

Bit of a short chapter, but a really good one. I was tearing up writing Braig's meltdown ):

Poor guy...


	13. Chapter 13

_Braig finished shoving some clothes into his pack and stretched, sighing in relief. Turning to walk out his bedroom door, he caught sight of something red on his bedside table. It was a bandanna, lying there innocently next to his candle. He stared at it for a moment, lost in thought, then picked it up and put it on, tying it around his neck. Then he headed downstairs for breakfast, leaving his pack on his bed.  
_

_As he got to the bottom of the stairs, Rasa stopped him. Looking him over, she smiled softly.  
_

"_You're wearing it."  
_

_Braig touched the bandanna absently. "Yeah. Jas gave it to me, you know. On his birthday, when we went to the capital. I told him not to get it for me, but he insisted. This'd be the first time I've put it on, you know."  
_

_Rasa smiled. "I know." She leaned against the railing. "You look good, Braig. Better than you have in years."  
_

"_Really? I hadn't noticed."  
_

_Rasa just laughed. She pulled out a large box from behind her back, and held it out to him. "Here, Braig. It's a gift."  
_

_Braig frowned at her. "I always tell you not to buy anything for me."  
_

_Rasa grinned. "Just open it."  
_

_He did so, and his eyes widened in shock. In the box lay a pair of Arrowguns, an extremely expensive, magic-imbued piece of equipment most hunters would give their right eye to own.  
_

"_Rasa, what possessed you to-"  
_

"_Oh, do be quiet, Braig. I can afford it. And I wanted to get you something before you left."  
_

_Before Braig could protest further, the little girl came running in from the kitchen. She was wearing new clothes, a pretty white dress, and she ran right up to Braig with a big smile on her face.  
_

"_Braig, Braig! Auntie Rasa got me new clothes! How do I look?"  
_

_Braig smiled at her in amusement. "You look cute, kiddo."  
_

_Ignoring Rasa's shock, he turned and headed back up the stairs. "I'm going to get my stuff. I'll be right back down."  
_

_After he disappeared, the little girl turned to Rasa. "What's wrong?"  
_

_Rasa laughed softly and ruffled her hair. "It's nothing. That's just…the first time Braig's smiled in years…thank you. You've done so much for us in the few weeks you've been here."  
_

_The girl blushed. "Really? Thank you…"  
_

_Braig came back down a little while later, and the girl turned to look at him joyfully.  
_

"_Braig, guess what! Auntie Rasa just gave me a name! I'm Lior!"  
_

_Braig laughed at her enthusiasm. "That's a cute name, kiddo. It suits you."  
_

_She giggled. "Thank you."  
_

_Braig nodded, and hefted his pack onto his shoulder. "Well, let's go, Lux."  
_

_Rasa sighed sadly. "Are you sure about this, Braig?"  
_

_He turned towards her. "I've said yes every time you ask. Even if I can't use a Keyblade, I want to help fight the Darkness. Those damn Keybearers are only thinking of themselves, and they can only see in black and white. I'm gonna be fighting for everyone they don't see, all the people they forget. I know you don't want me to go, but… "  
_

_She nodded. "If it's what your heart is telling you to do, go. I can't stop you. Just know my heart is always with you, Braig. My foolish brother."  
_

"_Thanks, Rasa. I won't forget that."  
_

_She knelt and kissed Lior's forehead. "You, too. My heart is with you, too, Lior. You're like the daughter I never had. You're always welcome here."  
_

"_Thank you, Auntie Rasa…"  
_

_The two girls hugged, and she stood. Giving Braig a quick kiss on the cheek, she waved. "You two get going now. The war might end without you if you don't get moving."  
_

"_Alright, alright." Braig laughed, and the two left. Rasa waited until they were gone before she started crying._

* * *

"_Braig, watch out!"  
_

_Braig spun around and fired, the mass of darkness behind him swirling away.  
_

"_Thanks, Lior."  
_

_She giggled, but stopped as another mass came at her from the left. She squeaked in surprise and summoned a barrier of light. It disappeared when it slammed into the barrier.  
_

_Braig laughed. "Careful, there, kiddo. Don't get distracted."  
_

_Lior pouted. "Hey, you don't get distracted either, Braig."  
_

"_As if. You know me, Lior, always ready for ac-"  
_

_He yelped as a shadow leapt for him, swatting it away with the butt of a gun.  
_

"_Don't say it," he warned, as a mischievous smile crept over her face.  
_

_He looked around him. They were in an immense plain, with cliffs and canyons all around them. They weren't alone, either. Hundreds of Keybearers for either sides, along with the many creatures of darkness, swarmed over the battlefield, clashing with each other in furious, metallic waves under the glow of the massive, swollen heart-shaped moon in the sky.  
_

"_Well, Lior, we better be extra careful, now. This here's a real battle."  
_

"_I know. For Kingdom Hearts. It's a little frightening, isn't it?"  
_

_Braig shot another shadow approaching. "Nah. I think it's exciting."  
_

_Lior smiled. "You're so brave, Braig."  
_

_He grinned back. "Oh, stop. You're flattering me."  
_

_With that, he turned and started deeper into the fray. Lior hung back, knowing she would be no use in battle, but making sure Braig was kept healed, and protecting him with her small barrier if needed.  
_

_Suddenly, a Keyblade swept out of nowhere, knocking Braig off his feet. Lior cried out, and tried to run to his, but the same Keyblade blocked her. Both looked up, and the person they saw holding the Keyblade was the last they expected.  
_

_It was the man from over a year before, the young Keybearer who had created Lior. His eyes had turned yellow, however, marking him as a servant to darkness.  
_

_Lior paled, but Braig leapt to his feet. "You again, huh? This time, I ain't letting you off so easily."  
_

_The young Keybearer just laughed, and attacked him. The two men tussled, and Lior was caught up in the brawl. Seeing the man about to hit Braig with a bolt of darkness, she raised her shield in fright.  
_

_When the bolt of darkness collided with the shield of light, the result took all three by surprise. Both powers folded in on each other, leaving a heavy feeling hanging in the air. Braig, the first to realize what was about to happen, reached out to grab Lior's hand. but he was too late. The air exploded with a blinding flash, and all three were caught up in it, torn from each other._

* * *

_Braig woke up with a groan, and sat up slowly. Looking around him, slightly dazed, he realized quickly we wasn't at the battle any more. instead, he was sitting on the outskirts of a beautiful city, surrounded with trees and fountains, in the center of which stood a majestic castle.  
_

_He realized a second later that Lior was missing. He stood up quickly, looking around him in panic, before doubling over in pain. The injuries he'd received in the battle with the Keybearer weren't healed, and they hadn't gotten any better in the flash of whatever-it-was.  
_

_After a minute, he managed to pull himself back together, and headed into the city. Oddly enough, the streets were all but empty, with a few children here and there running about with each other. Stopping at a street corner, he paused to listen to a small boy and his father.  
_

"_Tell me the story again, dad?"  
_

_The boy's father laughed. "Okay, Lea. If you insist. __Hundreds of years ago, everyone lived connected, and everyone lived In the light. They were happy, and everything was peaceful, but then…people began to argue; everyone wanted to keep the light all to themselves, and darkness was born from their selfishness. That darkness spread, swallowing many people, and many worlds. Soon, almost all the worlds were gone. But- fragments of those worlds survived in the hearts of the children, and those children rebuilt the lost worlds. Those are the worlds we all live in now, but the brightest light is still deep within the darkness. That's why all the worlds are no longer connected. But, one day, the door to that deepest darkness will be opened, and that light will return to the worlds."  
_

_Braig didn't stick around to hear the rest of the story- he'd heard more than enough. So somehow, he'd been trapped in that darkness for hundreds of years. And now the worlds were no longer connected, and he couldn't get home, couldn't look for Lior or Rasa.  
_

_Sighing, he glanced up at the castle again as he walked. He wondered what kind of ruler they had, and if he's be welcomed, or even believed.  
_

"_Well," He sighed. "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"_

* * *

Oh my god it's DONE. *sigh*

I like the eye joke (foreshadowing) and the mention of Lea (paraphrasing Kairi's story was pretty awesome to do).

I wonder what happened to Lior...hmm. (COUGH)

Now back to your regularly scheduled fanfic :)


	14. Chapter 14

The five Nobodies sat openmouthed as Zexion finished. Terra was the first to speak, shock evident in his voice.

"Xigbar- Braig- he was in the Keyblade war? You really…?"

Zexion nodded. "Yes. He was. He must have been trapped in the darkness for so long, hundreds of years passed without him realizing it or being affected by it."

Vexen nodded thoughtfully. "I do remember when he arrived. I don't recall what happened beforehand, but he was sent down to me for first-aid once arrangements for him to stay had been made. He asked me all sorts of questions as to the instruments in the lab, but I never thought much of it."

Xaldin chuckled. "Yes, well, I had him pegged as an odd duck from the moment I met him. This merely justifies it."

Terra stood up, wobbling slightly. "What are we still talking for? Let's go back to the Garden and get him? Lord only knows what Xehanort's done to him by now."

Lexaeus looked sideways at him, frowning. "You're not in much shape to do any sort of rescuing, Terra. Let us fetch him."

Terra shook his head. "No, I…I have to be there. Xehanort, he…he and I have a score to settle, and-"

Lexaeus cut him off. "I'll not have you rush in headlong and injured to do battle with an opponent stronger and in better shape than you. You stay here, Terra. Xaldin and I will take care of this."

Terra made a face, but sat back down obediently. Xaldin stepped forwards, and the two Nobodies opened a portal.

"We'll be back shortly."

Zexion caught Lexaeus's arm. "Wait, Lexaeus, I'm joining you. I…" He frowned. "Just let me come."

Lexaeus sighed. "Oh, very well. Come along, Zexion."

The three stepped through the portal, leaving Vexen and Terra alone in the makeshift lab.

* * *

Xigbar was crumpled on the floor of the platform, battered and unconscious. His Arrowguns were several feet from his hands, and Xehanort stood over him, Keyblade in hand, looking thoughtful.

"What shall I do with you now, Braig? I am curious as to your origins, however…you oppose me. And you are a formidable adversary."

He raised his Keyblade. "I suppose I simply must kill you."

"I don't think so, Xehanort."

The old Keyblade master turned to face the Nobodies.

"I see I have company." He looked them over thoughtfully. "Ah. Aeleus and Dilan. The faithful guard dogs. And you have returned as well, little secret-keeper. How interesting. I take it you have come for your associate?"

Both Xaldin and Lexaeus were stunned silent at the revelation of Xehanort's true identity. Zexion wasn't.

"He's not just our associate- he's our friend! And don't think for a minute we'll let you take out one of our own!"

He swiftly moved towards Xigbar's side, struggling to get him into a seated position. He moaned softly but didn't stir.

"I'll watch him, Xaldin, Lexaeus. You handle the old man."

Nodding sharply, the two men drew their weapons and charged. Xehanort smirked and raised his Keyblade, preparing himself for the attack.

The fight raged fiercely, forcing Zexion to retreat to the steps, half-dragging Xigbar. Propping him up against the wall, he turned back to the action below. A violent wind whipped about, carrying with it Xaldin's lances, circling Xehanort as their master danced out of the reach of his Keyblade. Lexaeus stood slightly to the back, creating shockwaves to disrupt Xehanort's movements, and waiting for Xaldin to create an opening for his axe-sword.

Xehanort kept them both on their toes, moving and attacking with the speed and strength of a much younger man.

Finally, Xaldin let his guard down. It was only for a moment, but that was enough for Xehanort to send him reeling. His lances clattered to the ground, the wind dying. Lexaeus moved to intercept Xehanort's second attack, but barely had time to block as Xehanort sent him skidding backwards with the force of the blow.

Xaldin got to his feet, summoning a small gust to knock a lance back into his waiting hand.

"I don't think so. You got lucky once, old man. I won't let that happen again."

"You continue to underestimate me, Dilan."

Xehanort disappeared. Xaldin and Lexaeus's eyes widened, and they looked around, confused, until they heard Zexion scream in pain.

Turning towards the steps, they saw Xehanort holding Zexion by the arm, Keyblade pressed to his throat.

"I am not above taking hostages, guard dogs. Lay your weapons to the side, or I will finish the task Braig failed to complete."

Zexion struggled against Xehanort, fury evident. "You bastard! I am not a hostage! I refuse to be a hostage! Let me go!"

Xehanort simply remained neutral, pressing his Keyblade closer to Zexion's neck.

"Well? I'm waiting. I am a patient man, but I will only wait so long."

Before either man could comply, a blast of flame slammed into Xehanort's side, knocking him off balance and causing him to release Zexion. A moment later, Terra came hurtling out of a corridor, plowing shoulder-first into the Keyblade master. Vexen followed hurriedly, kneeling next to Xigbar when the coast was clear.

Xaldin and Lexaeus reflexively stepped back as the two tumbled onto the platform. Terra leapt to his feet first, quickly forming a Firaga spell in his palm.

"Xehanort, I'm going to kill you!"

Xehanort got to his feet leisurely. "Really, now? You don't look well, Terra. Are you sure you're in any shape to fight me?"

Terra growled in fury. "Don't patronize me, Xehanort!"

Xaldin and Lexaeus quickly made their way to Zexion and Vexen. Vexen looked up sheepishly as the other two approached.

"I apologize. He insisted I let him."

"It happened, Vexen. I didn't doubt it would. Now tell me, what is his condition?"

Vexen frowned. "Well, Xaldin, you gave him some bruises, but nothing too serious. I'm personally more concerned with his other injuries."

"Other injuries?" Zexion asked. "When I spoke to him in his room, he had a slight limp, but his injuries looked merely superficial."

"Yes, well, running around like a fool in the realm of Darkness for several days will take its toll. And, though I cannot tell the reason, he is in much more pain than he lets on."

"And still he pushes himself?"

"Apparently. His desire to defeat Xehanort borders on an obsession, and he'll endure any pain to see the feud to its conclusion."

Zexion frowned. "Idiot, he'll kill himself."

Lexaeus, watching the fight, crossed his arms. "I'm more concerned with the fact he hasn't manifested his weapon."

The others turned. Indeed, while Xehanort fought with his Keyblade in hand, Terra hadn't brought forth his ethereal blade. All he was doing was throw spells at him with increasing ferocity, while running away from Xehanort's blade.

Xehanort seemed to notice all was not right as well.

"Terra, you have not summoned your weapon. Are you not taking this seriously?"

"Shut up! I'll summon it if I want to!"

"Or is it that you cannot?"

Terra's only reply was to charge at him in rage, casting a Thundaga spell. The two collided, and Terra was easily overpowered. Xehanort knocked him back, and hefted his Keyblade to send him over the edge of the platform.

As the blade was about to hit home, a flash of sparking light leapt out from Terra's hand, stopping Xehanort's blow from connecting. When the light died, Terra held his own Keyblade, and fresh determination appeared on his face.

"It's back, Xehanort. Now we can fight as equals."

Xehanort stepped back. "No, Terra, this fight is over for now. But I will return to tie up my loose ends."

He opened a portal, and stepped through. Terra leapt after him, but skidded through the faded corridor. Cursing, he turned back towards the others.

"Is Xigbar alright?"

Vexen nodded. "He's quite a mess, but he'll live."

Terra sighed. "That's good to hear." He held out his Keyblade. "And I have this back, too. I guess it was a good idea to follow you, Lexaeus…"

Xaldin saw him falter, and was down the stairs to catch him as he lost consciousness.

"Fool. I hope this means you won't be running around attempting to pick fights half-conscious anymore."

Xaldin picked Terra up, and motioned to Lexaeus, who promptly scooped up Xigbar.

"Let's get these two patched up, and figure out what to do next."

Vexen opened a portal, and the three stepped into the Skyscraper's foyer.

What greeted them was something extremely unexpected.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, guys.

Anyway, want to guess what the six have come home to? Good luck!


	15. Chapter 15

The scene they entered into was total chaos.

Most of the Organization lay scattered about the lobby, all unconscious and in varying states of injury. Scorch marks, small craters, and destroyed furniture littered the ground and stained the walls.

And Larxene and Marluxia stood over the destruction, looking pleased with themselves.

Xaldin and Lexaeus quickly laid Xigbar and Terra to the side, and the four summoned their weapons.

Marluxia heard the sound of weapons being called, and turned around.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering where the 'respected elders' of the Organization were. After all, I was so looking forward to destroying you."

Larxene turned and smiled widely. "Oh, Marluxia, I get to play too, right? It wouldn't be nice of you to leave me out of the fun."

"Of course you can, Larxene. As long as you leave Vexen to me."

Vexen's eyes narrowed. "You arrogant fool! You think far too much of yourself."

"As do you."

Lexaeus stepped forward, preventing Vexen from continuing the squabble. "Marluxia, tell me. Where did the two of you get this strength? Before, you could not have taken on numbers Seven through Ten by yourselves."

Larxene laughed. "Oh, is that all? Easy. The old grandpa gave it to us. See, here's the deal- we take all of you out, and help him take out the Key-brats, and he'll give us power, enough power to do whatever we want. And since we were a bit unwilling to be anyone's gofers again, he gave us this-" She spread her arms wide to indicate the destruction "-as a goodwill gesture."

"Grandpa- you mean Xehanort?"

Marluxia chuckled. "Indeed so. And I believe we have spoken enough- let us now finish the job we have begun."

The two summoned their weapons as well, and took fighting stances. Both groups faced off, each waiting for the other to move first.

"Y…You…!"

Six heads turned. Demyx had struggled to a sitting position, and was looking at Marluxia and Larxene with anger in his eyes.

"Why…? Lar...Larxene, Marluxia, why? Why are you turning on us?"

Larxene laughed viciously. "Isn't it obvious, you little wimp? We want too much to stick around you depressing lame-brains. Duh."

"But we…we're going to get our hearts back!"

"Wow, you're stupid. We aren't getting our hearts back- ever. We're just gonna keep coming back, incomplete, over and over. What's the point? So we're going to help change that- get Kingdom Hearts, and we can get ours back easily."

Demyx growled and lifted a hand to summon his weapon. "Not true…! We _will_ get our hearts back, we will! And I won't let you kill everyone else 'cause someone told you to!"

Larxene looked stunned, then started laughing even harder. "Oh, stop, Demyx! You'll kill me with laughter is what you'll do! You can't fight, everyone knows that! You're just a lazy bum who foists his work on everyone else!"

Demyx's eyes narrowed. "Be careful what you say, Larxene…water is a dangerous thing to anger."

He closed his eyes, and after a moment, his sitar flickered into his hand. Using it as a lever, he pulled himself up fully, leaning on it slightly for support.

"You're serious? Geez, you really are an idiot! My element beats yours- even two-year olds know water conducts electricity!"

Demyx smiled then, and it was a strangely unnerving smile, different from the usual sheepish grin he normally wore.

"Would you really want to shock me when you're covered in water?" He asked, plucking a string o his sitar. Water spiraled out of nothing, surrounding him. He plucked another, and it formed spears, looking deceptively painless.

"Or do you want to know what it's like to drown? Getting shocked to death doesn't even begin to compare."

Larxene took an involuntary step backwards, stunned.

Demyx raised his hand to pluck another string, but before his fingers reached the sitar, he let out a strangled cry and fell to the ground.

"You talk way too much, lady. Shoulda just killed his ass before he stood up."

Standing there was a boy that made the four Nobodies who hadn't yet seen him gasp in shock. For a moment, they thought it was Sora, but his yellow, Darkness-tainted eyes and malicious smile told them it wasn't.

Larxene frowned. "Well, I'm sorry for underestimating him, brat. What do you want?"

The not-Sora smiled widely. "Stop playing around and go meet up with the boss. He's got better things for you to do than kill off a buncha half-gone shells. I'll handle the ones that're left."

Larxene growled, but Marluxia tugged on her arm. "Come, Larxene. We've waited too much time here, as it is."

Larxene sighed. "Oh, _fine_. Let's go…"

The two opened portals and disappeared, leaving the boy behind. He turned towards the others.

"Now we have you. Who wants to die first? How 'bout the little guy with the dictionary? You wanna go?"

Zexion winced,but ignored it. "Who are you?"

The boy grinned. "Oh, me? I'm Vanitas. I'm- "

He paused, glancing at Terra. "No, wait, hang on. I think I'll have _Terra_ tell you. It'll be fun to see his face when he sees me."

With that said, he disappeared. The four spun around, turning towards Terra.

He was standing over Terra, smirking widely. Bending down, he grabbed Terra by the hair and yanked him forwards, kneeing him violently in the chest.

"C'mon, Terra! Time to wake up!"

Terra groaned, and his eyes flickered open. Upon seeing Vanitas, they widened in shock, causing him to laugh.

"Surprised? Good!" He laughed. "I missed you, too. Man, aren't you a sorry mess. No heart, only a sliver of your power left…if Ventus and Aqua could see you now, they'd be _sooo_ disappointed."

Terra growled weakly. "Bastard…why are you here…? What did you do to Ven…?"

Vanitas kneed him again. "Don't you mention that little cream puff! He's not part of me anymore! I won't let him be!"

Terra let out a little scream of pain. "You bastard…!"

Vanitas smiled wider. "Of course I am. Tell me something I'm _not_ proud of."

Xaldin readied his lances. "Get away from him, now, little one, or your death will come swiftly."

"How about no?" Vanitas said mockingly, summoning his Keyblade. "How about _you_ step away, or Terra gets a Keyblade in the face."

"How 'bout…_you_ get a bullet to the face…kiddo?"

Xigbar had woken, and was holding an Arrowgun to Vanitas's temple.

Vanitas glanced over. "Oh, Braig. You got ugly, man. So you're out of our little gang? Too bad, now I have to kill you, too."

He paused suddenly, then his Face turned to one of frustration.

"Dammit! Not now!"

He stood up sharply, and jumped back. "I'll be back, I swear! And then you're all dead!"

He quickly jumped through a portal, leaving the Organization battered and confused.

* * *

Ohohohoho I adore writing Vanitas, it is official. He's such a snarky little bitch.

Also *bows* You're welcome for giving Demyx an (unfortunately) shortlived moment of badassery.


	16. Chapter 16

"Xigbar, who the hell was that?"

Xigbar dispelled his gun and looked up at Vexen. "Vanitas."

"Yes, Xigbar, he told us that already. But _who is he?_"

Terra answered for him, already standing. "He's the Darkness in Ven's heart, given physical form. He's pure evil, and he's the one who broke Ven. I have to go after him."

Lexaeus frowned. "Terra, you're in no shape to go _anywhere._ You're badly injured, and this Vanitas has only made it worse."

"I'm going." Terra opened a portal and stepped through, stumbling slightly as he walked. Zexion groaned in annoyance.

"Vexen, I'm following him. Stay here and take care of the others."

He jumped through the portal after Terra, and Vexen had only enough time to throw a quick 'you do it' at Lexaeus before jumping through himself.

"Vexen!"

* * *

Zexion and Vexen caught up to Terra rather quickly once they entered the Realm of Darkness. After a scolding, they grudgingly followed him in further.

After what seemed like several hours of Terra's single-minded trek forwards, Zexion finally had had enough.

"Terra, that's it. We let you come this far. But there's _nothing here_- I'm sorry, we can't find them. Let's head back."

Terra spun around. "No- just a little further! I swear, just give me some more time!"

Vexen put a hand on Terra's shoulder, and he sagged. "Terra, I apologize. They aren't here…I know you want to see them again, but killing yourself by inches will not help. You're running on fumes, Terra. Let's go back, and you rest."

"No…no." Terra pulled out of Vexen's grasp and started forwards again, stumbling slightly.

Zexion and Vexen exchanged glances and followed him.

They jumped down to a small embankment in front of a seemingly endless body of water. Rock outcroppings and boulders littered the 'beach', and they were about to turn back when they saw a figure sitting on a rock, alone.

Terra approached him. "Who are you?"

The figure stood, and the three noticed he was wearing a black coat, like themselves.

"I believe the question is, who are _you_? After all, you are the ones who disturbed me."

Terra growled, but Zexion stepped forwards. "Forgive me. We are Nobodies, traveling this realm in search of someone. I am Zexion, and this is Vexen and Terra."

"Terra…ah, yes. One of her friends."

Terra's eyes widened. "Her? Are you talking about Aqua? Where is she? Tell me!"

The man chuckled. "Calm yourself, young man. Yes, I am speaking of Aqua. She stayed with this old man a time, giving him comfort in his solitude. But not three days ago- I believe it was three days, time moves so erratically here- a boy calling himself Vanitas approached us. He taunted the young lady about you and young Ventus, and she followed him when he left."

Terra deflated. "She…isn't here? Damn…"

Zexion stepped forwards. "Sir. Did Aqua say anything to you that might tell us where to go next? It would be most helpful."

"I believe she mentioned that Ventus, or his body, was at a place called the Land of Departure. She was quite upset when Vanitas arrived, saying that she'd changed the castle so that no one but her could find the room."

Vexen crossed his arms. "Well, that doesn't give us much to go on…"

"The Land of Departure was destroyed," Terra said dully. "Master Xehanort destroyed it."

The cloaked man turned sharply towards Terra. "Xehanort? That name means something to me…but the Darkness had faded my memories, and I cannot recall why."

Zexion looked up at him, studying his shadowed face. Closing his eyes a moment, he sighed. "I knew it. Your smell was corrupted by Darkness, and your memories faded, but…it is you. Master Ansem."

"Master Ansem?" Vexen looked shocked.

The cloaked man removed his hood. It was indeed Ansem the Wise, his eyes tired and haunted.

"I believe that was my name, once…"

Zexion looked him over, struggling with his old, fond memories.

"Yes. You were…"

Ansem smiled softly. "You seem sad."

"Nobodies cannot feel, Master Ansem. You know that."

"Do I? It seems like so long ago…but even without the capacity to feel, you still remember, don't you?"

Zexion looked at the dark sand beneath his feet. He couldn't bring himself to look at the man he'd wronged – his foster father- any longer.

"Yes, but…"

Vexen touched his arm. "Come, Zexion. We must find this Land of Departure."

Ansem looked at Vexen now. "The young lady said something about her spell turning the Land into a place that traps those who enter in oblivion. Be careful."

Zexion made a noise. "Oblivion…? Castle Oblivion! That's it!"

Terra nodded. "Castle Oblivion, great. Let's go!" He opened another portal. "Hurry up!"

He jumped through, and Zexion and Vexen made to follow. Before they entered the portal, they heard one last thing from the old man that was once their mentor.

"Even…Ienzo…I forgive you."

Vexen bit his lip and hurried on, but Zexion paused.

"I'm so sorry, Father."

And he left. 

* * *

Oh my god. This chapter was fricking weird to write. But Ansem turned out great, and poor Zexion struggling with his memories as Ienzo...

HEY GUESS WHAT ONE MORE CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 17

They arrived at Castle Oblivion moments later.

"No!" Terra cried out. He tore ahead of the others and stopped at the ruined doorway, dropping to his knees.

"We were…too late."

Zexion and Vexen approached the castle hesitantly, well aware that this was where they met their demise.

The place was in ruins. The doors had been smashed off their hinges, and the hallway beyond had been torn open, leaving a gaping hole in the floor below. Through that hole the two could see a massive throne, demolished and empty. The entirety of the structure absolutely reeked of Darkness.

Terra stared into the abyss numbly. "Ven…no…"

Zexion knelt beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders. "All is not lost, Terra. Aqua is free from the Darkness, and chasing Vanitas as well. In all probability, you and she will run into each other eventually. And then you can find Ventus."

Terra shook his head. "You don't understand. Vanitas is…Vanitas _is_ Ven…if we kill him, Ven will…"

He broke off, burying his face in his hands. "This is all my fault. I was such an idiot."

"Stop that, Terra. This is no time to be beating yourself up. Pull yourself together, get up, and let's head back to the Skyscraper. We can patch you up, and then decide what to do next."

"I…alright."

Terra let himself be pulled to his feet by Vexen and Zexion, and together they pulled him through a corridor into the Skyscraper.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for them in the lobby. Lexaeus hurriedly took Terra from the other two, and swiftly led him downstairs. Xigbar, perched on the arm of a chair, waved at the rest of the group, which now only consisted of Axel, Saïx, Demyx, and Luxord.

"I told 'em to wait until you got back to explain the whole thing."

Zexion sighed. "Thank you, Xigbar." He turned towards the rest of the group. "I suppose you have many questions you want answered-"

He was cut off by Axel.

"Damn right, Zexion! I want to know what the hell's going on! Some kid showed up that was like pure evil in a Sora-colored package, and he, Marluxia, and Larxene wiped the floor with us! What's going on?"

Zexion held up a hand. "Shush. I'm getting there."

He sat down in an undamaged chair, all eyes on him. "Very well. I suppose it's time you knew everything. Please don't interrupt me until I am finished."

"I suppose it all begins eleven years ago…"

* * *

"…so, that's how it is. _Now_ do you have any questions?"

The four Nobodies sat openmouthed. Demyx was the first one to regain his composure.

"That's awful! How could someone hurt so many people like that? That Xehanort guy is the worst!" He crossed his arms. "We gotta do something. There's no way I'm gonna find something like that out and not help."

Axel jumped to his feet. "Wait a sec! Y'know, I met this Ven kid! Ten years ago…me an' Isa ran into him-" He stopped, stunned. "He looked like _ROXAS!_ Damn, we gotta get Sora to help!"

Everyone looked shocked.

"Are you crazy, Axel? Sora would take one look at us and take us out! We're his enemies!"

Axel crossed his arms. "He wouldn't take_ me _out. I helped him."

A new voice spoke from behind them. "Then you help him again."

They all turned. Terra stood in the doorway downstairs, leaning against the frame. "You're right, Axel. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are valuable allies. But then again, Vexen is also right. Riku, at the very least, would kill us as soon as look at us."

While the others recovered, Zexion spoke up. "Then what should we do?"

Terra shrugged. "Easy. Send Axel to Sora alone. They'll trust him, and he can help them on their own journey. We all don't have to travel together."

Axel perked up. "Sounds good to me. Saïx, you coming?"

Saïx frowned. "Axel, I think you're forgetting something. Sora hates me. You know, the whole kidnapping and threatening Kairi thing? Also, if Sora doesn't hate me, Roxas sure as hell does."

Axel grinned. "Aw, it'll be okay. Sora's a sweet little dumbass. He'll forgive you. It'll just be Riku we need to talk out of homicide."

"Wonderful. He already tried to kill me once."

"Oh, get over it. We'll be fine."

Saïx sighed in amused exasperation. "Oh, alright. You win. Let's go."

"Ha! I always win."

"Except when you lose. Like to Ven."

"_Draw_! It was a draw!"

The two continued bickering even as they disappeared through the portal.

* * *

Demyx coughed nervously as the first six began to talk softly amongst themselves.

Terra looked over. "Yes? Oh, Demyx. I'm sorry, I forgot you were there. What is it?"

Demyx took a breath. "I want to go find our hearts, Terra sir."

The others looked surprised.

"You, kid? But you're the most anti-work lazy bum I've ever met."

"Yeah, Xig, I know. But for once, I'd like to do something. I said I wanted to help, so I will. I'll go find our hearts."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "How do you propose to do that?"

Demyx shrugged. "We were all strong enough to make human-shaped Nobodies, right? I figure if we did that, our Heartless are human-shaped too. Does that make sense?"

Terra laughed and nodded. "It's true. My Heartless was human-shaped. It follows that the rest of yours would be, too. So you're going to look for them? Alone?"

"Not alone."

Luxord stepped forwards. "There comes a time when a man must gamble blind, not knowing the odds or the outcome. I believe this time, it is my turn. I will go with Demyx."

Terra smiled. "Demyx and Luxord, then? Alright, you two can go. I wish you the best of luck."

Demyx nodded brightly, and the two disappeared into another portal.

* * *

Now, the original six were left alone in the empty skyscraper.

"So, Terra. Do we leave now, too?"

Terra nodded. "Yeah. We have to do our part to fix this. We can't let the others have all the fun and take all the glory, can we?"

They all chuckled for a moment, then sobered up.

Xigbar hopped off the arm of the chair, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Not just that. It…it's kind of our fault this all went down, me and Terra. We have to put it right."

Terra nodded. "And we have to do our part to find Ven and Aqua, and stop Xehanort."

Lexaeus waved open a portal. "Shall we waste no more time, gentlemen?"

"Right."

So they departed, leaving the World That Never Was silent once more.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

HA HA HA IT IS DONE

Aaaaand, now for three fricking more stories. Argh. Yup, i'm going to write all three darn adventures. ALL THREE.

Expect a bunch of SoRiKai and AxelSaïx bff-ness in _Intertwined_! Expect some awesome, kickass fight scenes with Terra and the six in _Chasing the Wind and Waves_! And expect lots of Demyx and Luxord-filled fun times in _Reclaiming Hearts_!

Coming ASAP!


End file.
